The Last Quest
by Legacyofmorons
Summary: Percy thinks that his life will be a peaceful one with Annabeth by his side. Little does he know that everything in his life will change as a new prophecy comes to bear upon him. This is my first fanfic so enjoy! fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Bored. One word to describe how I'm feeling right now. Bored. "Come on Wise Girl! You can take ONE break, can't you?" "Later Percy. You know I'm busy now". That was Annabeth. What she just said was her standard reply. It'd been this way ever since we had returned from Greece. After the war with Gaea ended, Annabeth was finally able to get back to her role as the Architect of Olympus – one which she never started since I disappeared soon after the Titan War.

"Annabeth, we need to talk". Suddenly she looked up with an extremely serious face. "You never talk like that unless you're extremely serious Seaweed Brain". I took a breath and continued "Annabeth, I really love you. But I feel like I'm the only one working at this relationship". Annabeth tried to interrupt me, but I cut her off "… wait hear me through. I understand how important this project is for you, but we haven't even gone on a simple date for 2 months! I'm not saying I want you to choose me or your project because I would never want to be the reason that you stopped doing something you love. All I'm asking is that you spend some time thinking about I even matter to you enough.

Annabeth had her face down. I thought I saw a tear streak across her face until she wiped it and looked into my eyes with a steely resolve. "Percy, you do matter to me but I'm afraid that this project matters to me so much more. I never wanted to have to do this to you but … I th-think we need to b-break up" tears once more falling from her eyes. I stood there shocked. My mouth opened and closed but no sound came from it. My Wise Girl wanted to break up with me? "How could you do this!" I shouted, "I thought we had something special". All the water in Olympus started flooding, responding to my anger. "We do have something special Percy, but this project is special too and I don't think I can manage to do both". I lost it. But instead of exploding in anger I did quite the opposite. I broke down crying. All my emotions flooding out through my tears as I mourned the end of my time with my loved one. That is until I saw the pink flash.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman standing above me. That only meant one thing. _Oh great_ I thought _Why does_ she _have to be here._ "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" Aphrodite screamed. She turned to face Annabeth "YOU GUYS WERE THE PERFECT COUPLE AND NOW ITS GONE. I HAD SO MUCH FUN PLANNED FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU RUINED IT". She started getting prepared to blast Annabeth with a blast of godly strength until I stopped her. "Lady Aphrodite. Please don't hurt her. I'm the one who caused all of this. I should have been more supportive of her project." Aphrodite sighed and looked at me with pain in her eyes "Loyal to the end, aren't you Percy? I won't let you take the blame for this. How in the world could I make your love life interes…" She suddenly stopped and got a glint in her eye. I think she just got a new plan or something. "Scratch what I said. I don't think I'm done making your love life more interesting. I'm not letting go of my favorite entertainment any time soon" with that, she, out of nowhere, blasted me with a cloud of pink smoke.

As soon as it disappeared I frantically looked around myself to see if anything changed. I looked, felt and thought the same. I looked up with a confused and angry look in my eyes at Aphrodite. "My lady, what did you do" I said, gritting my teeth while doing so. She simply laughed and said "You'll see in the morning Percy. I'll be there to see you too. I wouldn't miss it for the world" She was about to flash out until she looked back at us and said "One more thing. I'll miss the two of you as a couple, but you were also the greatest friends I had ever seen. I'm taking away all feelings of heartbreak, love and guilt away from the two of you, so you can truly go back to being friends". With that she flashed out.

"Well Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "Though there is nothing to be said since Aphrodite fixed at least something for once, I still need to say I'm sorry and that I'm happy we'll go back to being the best friends that we were". I tried smiling at her, but I suddenly started to feel ill. "Its ok Wise Girl. I forgive you, but whatever Aphrodite did is giving me a major headache. Its late so can we please get back to Camp so that I can rest?" She smiled at me and said, "Of course Percy". We headed back to camp and when we reached she headed to her cabin while I headed back to mine. I lied down on my bed and fell asleep right away.

The next morning, I woke up with the sunlight streaming through my window. I let out a yawn and suddenly stopped. Why was my yawn so high pitched? I opened my eyes and immediately saw two big lumps sitting on my chest. My eyes widened, and I jumped out of my bed. I ran towards my bathroom, holding up my sweatpants that were no way too big for me and I stopped in front of my mirror. Looking straight back at me was a girl with black hair, reaching down to end halfway down her back with full pink lips and startling sea-green eyes wearing the same look of shock that I had now

I did the most obvious thing that anyone in my situation would have done (though I doubt many others would ever be put in this situation).

I let out the most girly scream I have ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

 _What's that goddess going to do to Percy?_ was the most prominent thought running through my head at the time. As usual I was going for my morning jog around the boarders of camp. This was my favorite time to be out seeing as there's no other time I can be by myself without someone interrupting me. I'm a morning person! I can't help that its natural for me to be up before everyone else! This is pretty much the only time the Stoll brothers can't get me. I was interrupted by a scream.

The scream seemed to be coming from the Poseidon cabin. I ran there hoping that nothing bad had happened to Percy. I started slamming on the door "Percy open up! What's wrong?" When it seemed that no one was going to open the door, I smashed through the door to see a bundle huddling under the blankets, much too small to be Percy, hiding its entire body and face.

 **Percy POV**

I screamed again. A scream that never should have come from me. I raised my hands to see a much smaller one than what I'm used to, with smaller more delicate _feminine_ fingers. I looked down to see heaving breasts attached to my chest. _Why are they so big?_ My hips were wider and my stomach was decently toned. I had a … I can't believe I'm saying this … shapely rear, with thin legs. I had shrunk down to about 5"6 from my usual 5"10. I heard someone shouting something and slamming on the door. Frightened that someone see me, I quickly jumped onto my bed and completely covered myself with my blankets, when I heard someone crash through the door

 **Annabeth POV**

I walked up to the bundle on Percy's bed and lifted the covers slowly.

I stared in shock to see the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, with her amazing features and her amazing body. _Did Percy pick up a new girl already?!_ That wasn't the Percy I knew so I decided to question this girl before I jumped to any conclusions. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Poseidon Cabin? You might get into a lot of trouble by being here without his or his son's permission. By the way where is Percy? He's usually still asleep by this time." I was about to continue asking more questions until the girl looked up and I saw her emotion filled sea green eyes.

 _Sea green eyes?_ That was when it dawned on me "P-Percy? is that you?" The girl nodded at me slowly and when I sat on the bed she broke down crying. "W-Why is this happening to me Annabeth?" Percy said. "You know why Percy. It was Aphrodite" I replied.

He…I mean she looked up at me with anger flashing in her eyes "WHAT! HAS SHE NOT DONE ENOUGH TO ME ALREADY? She's meddling way too much with my life. But THIS? This is just crossing the line." "Its ok Percy. Calm down. We can get this fixed. Chiron will know what to do". She (wow I won't get used to saying that) looked up with a scared look on her face "I can't leave my cabin, I'll be humiliated! I'm not showing my face to any other than you". "You don't have to" I said. I walked up to Percy's closet and pulled out one of his hoodies and elastic sweatpants and threw it to hi-her (GAH!). "Put those on and cover your face with the hood so no one can see you. Plus, its quite early. I doubt many people will be up"

 **Percy POV**

I threw on the clothes that Annabeth gave me, and we made our way towards the Big House. Wise Girl was right – there weren't too many people out currently. But the ones that were threw weird looks at us. _Duh! Annabeth is walking with a random hooded stranger. Who wouldn't find it weird?_ When we reached the Big House, we entered and found Chiron sitting in his wheelchair having a coffee in front of the fireplace. He looked up at us and smiled "Good morning Annabeth, and who is this person next to you?" "I think you know who I am Chiron" I said while removing my hood at the same time. "I'm sorry child, but I do not recognize you" he said. I smirked and said, "Are you sure Mr. Brunner?" He looked at me quizzically, remembering his old undercover name and then his eyes widened in realization. "Percy, my dear boy, is that really you?" I nodded.

"How did this happen?" he asked. "Well the short story is that me and Annabeth…" "Annabeth and I" he interrupted. I rolled my eyes – _Once a teacher, always a teacher_. "Annabeth and I had a fight yesterday and broke up, and yes were both fine and no one is upset. Aphrodite then decides that she needs to stick her nose into my business and make my life her personal entertainment show" "Ah, I'm sorry my child. Perhaps if you were to go to Olympus and plead with Lady Aphrodite, she just may turn you back" he replied. "Oh, I'll go to her alright" I said, "I'll give her a piece of my mind". "No Percy" Chiron said, "you mustn't be rash with her. Act calmly else she might think to make your current condition permanent and I sense that you wouldn't want that". With that warning, ME and Annabeth (Ha-ha Chiron take that) left for Olympus.

We hailed a cab, and handed the driver a wad of mortal cash once we got off at the Empire State Building. We walked up to the receptionist ( **Sorry I forgot who holds the card** ) and said, "600th floor, please". The man eyes us carefully and said, "Sorry ma'am ain't no such thing" (does he really have to call me ma'am?!) "Listen here" I told him with a threatening voice, "I have been severely messed with by a certain goddess, so I'm not in the mood to play this whole charade. Just give me the FUCKIN CARD!". The man panicked and gave me the card. I marched into the elevator with Annabeth on my trail trying to calm me down, reminding me of what Chiron said. I calmed myself down by the time the elevator doors opened, and I walked towards the throne room. I couldn't care less this time to stop and admire Olympus' beauty. We reached the throne room doors and I pushed them open and walked in.

The throne room was occupied only by two gods – Zeus and my father, Poseidon. _Oh gods, why does my dad have to be her?_ "WHO DARES TO ENTER THE THRONE ROOM OF THE GODS WITHOUT BEING SUMMONED" Zeus thundered (hehe). Annabeth stepped forward and knelt toward Zeus. "We are sorry for interrupting Lord Zeus, but are faced with a matter that we hoped could be fixed" she said as she nodded towards me. I stepped forward and once again removed my hood and looked up and the gods. "Well hello there, young lady. How would you like to tell me what bothers you over a nice candlelit dinner?" Zeus said sending me a wink while doing so. I realized that he was hitting on me and my face flushed as I said, "I'm sorry Uncle, but I think you'll find how weird that would be". "Uncle?" Poseidon asked, "Just who do think you are child?". "Why father! Don't you recognize your own son, well daughter now, that saved Olympus twice" I said trying to hint the truth towards my dad. His eyes widened and asked, "Who did this to you Percy?". I replied stating "I think the blame should fall primarily on a certain love goddess". His eyes narrowed as both him and his brother shouted "APHRODITE!"

The goddess appeared in a pink puff of smoke and asked innocently "My Lords?" "What have you done to my son!" shouted Poseidon. "I decided to let him, ah, experience some change" Aphrodite replied. "Great. Change experienced" I said, "Now turn me back".

"About that, I actually can't. You're stuck like that"

"WHAT?!"

 **Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you guys. I know it's not a lot but almost 150 views on my first fanfic means a lot to me. I'll try to update as regularly as I can, so you guys can follow the story without getting frustrated.**

 **Also wanted to say that I'd appreciate reviews to tell me how I'm doing and how to improve, but no unnecessary hate! Also, who do you guys think I should get Percy together with? It can be multiple people as in one after another - not together, or if you just want flings like one- night stands or something like that. Anyway hope you guys like the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know how often I'll be posting. I'll try to keep it to about twice a week, because I know how frustrating it can be as a reader to wait for the new chapters. If I can I'll post more often as I've been doing, but if I have something urgent coming up, please bear with me and know that I want to post for you guys, but I wouldn't have the time to do so. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**_

 **Percy POV**

"I-It's what now?" I stammered. "I said It's permanent. Has your gender change impaired your hearing?" Aphrodite cockily replied. That's when my dad burst, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER IN THAT MANNER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HER AND CAUSED HER THIS STRIFE! And why would it be irreversible? You changed her, so it should be perfectly in your power to change her back" dad reasoned. "Normally it would be reversible" said Aphrodite, "but I did this for Percy as a good thing, so I didn't put her under a curse – I gave her my blessing, and that's usually not something that those receiving them want to give back. "Blessing? In what way was this ever meant to benefit me?" I spat out. "Well," Aphrodite nervously responded, "I-I saw that you separated from Annabeth because you didn't understand her motives and th-thought process correctly, so I thought that maybe…" she quieted down as I exploded "Don't give me that BULLSHIT! You can't even keep up your own lie. You know what? I don't even care what your motive is! You're going to find a way, I don't care how, to CHANGE ME BACK!" I turned around and stormed out of the throne room with Annabeth following close behind.

I ran out of there with tears streaming from my eyes. Until I felt someone grab me back and embrace me in a tight hug. "Shh" Annabeth said as she rubbed circles on my back, "It'll be fine. We'll get you through this". I melted into her embrace, and cried my eyes out. _Why is it always me? Have I not already suffered enough? I've literally gone through hell and this is my reward, for some goddess to rip my identity away from me?!_ There was a flash behind me and I turned around, still within Annabeth's arms. Standing there was Dad and _that_ goddess. I did nothing but glare at her with my puffy red eyes as she said "P-Percy? I've just come to tell you that I'll find a way to change you back. I'll confer with Athena and Hecate to see if there's any way to counter my, er, blessing". Dad nodded at her as she flashed out. He then looked at me with pity and sorrow in his eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Percy. Aphrodite never knows when to stop. I swear I'll also help to find a way to counter her wrongdoing. Also, I've never had a daughter before, so I don't think I really know how to be a parent, be it immortal or not, to you. But know that I'm always there for you. Any problems you have and if any boy touches you wrongly they'll have me to deal with." I nodded at him gratefully as he said, "And one more thing Percy, I don't know if you had thought of this yet, but I think its best if you let your mother know about your change first". _Oh my god! Mom? I hadn't even thought of her yet! What will she say?_

I got out of the cab in front of my apartment and turned back, "Are you sure you don't want to come Annabeth? My mom will be happy to let you stay" I told her. She shook her head at me with a sad smile on her face "It's alright Percy. You need to be alone with your family for this. I'll just be in the way. You need the rest too. I'll be waiting for you at Camp" she reasoned. I nodded at her and stood there as her cab drove off. I took a deep breath and walked towards my house. Three floors later, I stood in front of my house and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood my mom wearing regular jeans, a top, and the smile that always made me feel better. "Hello" she said, "Can I help you?" I looked up at her, my sea-green eyes filling with tears once again as I said, "It's me Mom. It's me Percy."

 **Sally POV**

I stared in shock as I looked upon the girl claiming to be my son. But as soon as I looked into her eyes, all of my doubts were washed away. I was the same eyes that I had loved on Poseidon and they were the same one's I loved on Percy. "Oh Percy!" I said as I enveloped my now daughter in my arms. "How?", I asked, not knowing what else to ask. "Aphrodite" was the only reply I got from her. _She must be too tired and sapped from crying to answer any more_ I thought to myself. "Go sleep now, Percy" I said to her, "You need your rest. We can discuss this is the morning". I watched as she slumped back to her room, crashing into her bed and immediately falling asleep. I sighed, smiling _At least there's some things that won't change_ I thought, watching my daughter sleep. I went into my room and saw a note lying on the bed.

 _Dear Sally,_

 _I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't know she would take it in such a bad way. All I know is that you need to be with her in this. She knows nothing of being a girl and you need to teach her at least the basics. You'll find that I've filled her closet with new feminine clothes that should all fit her perfectly._

 _Aphrodite_

I sighed, folding up the letter. There was no point getting angry at the goddess. Whatever happens, they would never change, apologizing for mistakes that they will endlessly repeat. I had to stay strong, at least for Percy.

"Honey?" I heard as I turned to see Paul standing in the doorway, "who is that stranger girl sleeping in Percy's room?" I heard him ask. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "That's Percy, honey" I replied. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "No. I don't know how. I didn't want to push her. She's already had a rough day. We'll talk to her in the morning" I said. I turned out the lights and lie on the bed with Paul. _I swear to you Percy, you won't be alone in this_

 **Percy POV**

I woke up in the morning to see my mom sitting beside my bed. "Hey mom" I said. She turned around to look at me. "Hi Percy. How are you feeling now?" she asked. "Well, considering I've been turned into a girl, id have to see that I'm a bit more calmed down now" I replied. She sighed and nodded. "I want you to go and freshen up a bit, Percy. The water will do you some good. Go. I've already put my soap and shampoo in your room". I looked at her gratefully as I went into my bathroom and shut the door.

I took off my clothes and looked down at my body. Now I'd never actually seen a naked woman. Me and Annabeth had been in love, yes. But we'd never actually _done_ anything. I also tried to steer clear of porn, hoping that it would be a much greater surprise on my first time. I looked down to see my big plump breasts, and I was irritated to see that it was much bigger than most breasts. I looked even lower to see that I had, well nothing. I never allowed myself to notice anything yesterday, but today the feeling of emptiness down there hit me as I realized that I had a pussy. I got into the water and scrubbed myself, using the things that my mom left me. As I finished up, I wrapped my towel around me as I've seen woman do before and I walked out of the bathroom.

I stepped outside to see my mom digging through my closet. "Umm, mom? I doubt you'll see anything in there that'll fit me anymore" My mom chuckled at me and said, "Don't worry dear. Aphrodite replaced all your old clothes with new feminine clothes to make the transition easier. Here put these on. I'll be outside if you need me". With that, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her to give me some privacy. I removed my towel and put on the silk white panties that my mom had picked out. Surprisingly, they were comfortable. Then I looked down at the new piece of clothing I was meant to wear – a bra. I slipped the shoulder straps on, but found that I couldn't reach back well enough to clasp the back. _How do women do this every day?_ I thought. Sighing in defeat, I called my mom and she entered with a knowing smile as if expecting me to have failed at this task. She said "It's fine. I didn't expect you to get it on the first try. But you'll have to learn to do this by yourself. You'll be doing this every day you know?" I grumbled about how I didn't ask for this as my mom helped me clasp my bra. With that I slipped on my skinny jeans and plain blue shirt and walked outside.

Paul was already sitting at the dining table, with 3 plates of blue pancakes, made by the mother of yours truly. I sat and ate as I narrated yesterday's events to my parents. "Well honey," my mom said "It looks like there's nothing for you to do but to go to camp. Your closet there also should have changed into a girl's attire. If you need any help, just ask Annabeth. I'm sure she'll be glad to help. And maybe that daughter of Aphrodite too. Piper was it? By what you've told me, you could trust her with your secret. Remember, if you choose no to tell people your identity, you must make one up and make sure that Annabeth and Chiron are aware of it". I rolled my eyes at my mom. _Always the one to worry about everything_ , but I knew that everything she said was right. I said goodbye to my parents and hailed a cab to Long Island. When I reached there, I steadied my breath and walked towards Half-Blood Hill. As I reached Thalia's pine tree, a camper had spotted me and shouted out something about a new camper and walked up to the tree with many other campers. Chron made his way to the front and asked me, obviously having talked to my mother prior to this, "Hello child, what is your name?" I looked up at the gathered campers and said,

"I am Penelope Jackson, daughter of Poseidon"

 _ **Hey there again! How was the chapter? Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys again. After only 2 days, this story has already reached 500 views. Also, I want to remind people to send me reviews with their feedback, so I can better my writing. I still hope to receive pairing ideas from you guys for Penny. I got a few reviews, but I wanted to say that I'm not breaking up any of Rick's original pairings for this. I'd also prefer that Percy didn't get together with a huntress or anyone else sworn of relationships. Either way, send me your feedback and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Penny POV**

The demigods gasped and started murmuring among themselves. _Another child of Poseidon? Jackson? Maybe she's related to Percy._ And another saying _Damn! She's hot!_ I tried to ignore that comment. I'm a guy for god's sake! That kinda talk towards me from another guy is just waaaay too weird. Suddenly we heard a loud banging noise and we turned to see Chiron slamming his front hoof into the ground. "Please, children" he said, "Let us not overwhelm this young lady. We will have a councilor's meeting in five minutes. Everyone else disperse!" He turned towards me and said, "Penelope, if you would follow me please?" With that he turned around and led me towards the Big House.

We sat in the rec room waiting for the rest of the councilors as Chiron turned to me with a concerned look, "I hope you're okay now, my child. The others will be here soon, so we'll talk more in detail after the meeting. But They will be curious, so I hope you have thought up a story to tell them" he said. "Don't worry Chiron I'm fine now. And yes, I have thought up a story. Just make sure that you or Annabeth don't show me any signs of familiarity" He smiled at me and nodded as the campers filed in and the meeting adjourned.

"Now that you're all here, let's begin. The reason you've all been called here is because a new camper has joined us today. Penelope…" he said and gestured me forward. "Hi" I said awkwardly, trying to keep up the new camper routine, "For those of you who weren't there when I entered, I'm Penelope, daughter of Poseidon, but you guys can just call me Penny". As I said this, a green trident glowed above my head as proof that I was who I said I was. _Thanks dad_ I thought. _I told you I'll always be there whenever you need me._ I was startled. Gods never answered back to a prayer immediately and telepathically too. He must really be serious about being there for me.

The councilors continued to stare at me which made me a bit conscious. Even though I've led armies, I'm still not too comfortable with the attention. "Ummm, so yeah. That's who I am" I said awkwardly as I sat back down in my chair. Chiron turned towards me and said "Well child, I think we'd all like to know your story. At least, as a child of the Big Three, it would have been very hard for you to have survived without any training. Unless you were at the other camp?" "No" I replied, "I've never been to Camp Jupiter, and who said I've had no training?" "Well then, where were you all this time and where did you receive your training?" Katie asked. I turned to face the campers, took a breath and said. "All right. I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely. It started when I was born. My mother never survived the birthing and died on the operation table. My dad transported me back to his palace and hid me there, not wanting me to go to a foster home. He secretly raised me there. I was trained by his best generals and he trained me in my water powers himself. He never let me leave the palace, until I proved I can handle myself. So only after beating all of his best warriors, did he let me come up, sending me here because he thought I needed more exposure to other demigods and just humans in general. So yeah, that's my story"

"Do you know guy named Percy Jackson?" Connor asked me. I turned to him and replied, "You mean my brother? Yes, I know him. He's visited the palace a few times. He's there right now while I've come here. It's kinda like an exchange thing. Now if there's nothing else, I'd like to get myself settled in" I stood up and Annabeth got up with me. "I'll help you settle in and show you the place. I'm Annabeth, by the way. Daughter of Athena". She walked outside, and I followed her.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain! I never knew you were smart enough to think of that all by yourself. You left no room for doubts. Maybe becoming a woman has actually made you smart?" Annabeth teased as we walked through camp. "Oh haha, Annabeth. Maybe if you had actually noticed, you'd have realized my intellect a long while back" I retorted. She snorted and responded, "Yeah right. You with intellect? Don't make me laugh. Do you even know what intellect means?" She joked. I made a face at her and walked into the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth following behind me. "Listen, Annabeth" I said turning towards her, "I have two requests. First, my mom said that you would help me if I had any, ummm, well, girl issues" I blushed and averted my gaze from her face. She smiled at me and said "Of course _Penny_ , you know that I'm always there for you" I gave her a grateful look and continued, "Secondly, I wanted to ask if you can bring all of the seven who are in this camp, along with Nico if he's here. I want to tell them about my identity". "That's a good choice. They're all trustworthy people, and frankly they deserve to know ( **Hehe.** _ **Frank**_ **ly)**. Give me ten minutes and I'll get them all here" saying that, she left.

Waiting for them to arrive, I turned to the bathroom and saw that all my toiletries had changed to accommodate my new gender. Curiously, I walked towards my closet and opened it to see a completely new sight. Drawers were lined with panties, bras, pants, shorts, everything. Much to my irritation, there were a few dresses and skirts hung up too, with a couple of fancy looking tops. _Seriously Aphrodite. You expect me to wear this stuff_? I snorted, closing the closet as I heard a door knock and opened it to allow the one's I asked for to enter.

Right. Just to clarify, the one's who did show up were Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico and Leo. Frank, Hazel and Reyna were still in Camp Jupiter, but were going to come and visit in a few months. "Yo Annabeth. Why're we here" Leo asked. "Oh, hey Penny" said, well, pretty much everyone except Annabeth. I took a deep breath and said "The reason I asked Annabeth to gather all of you is to tell you the truth. Nothing I said in the rec room, other than the fact that I'm a child of Poseidon, is true. The truth is that I'm Percy". The others looked shocked. None of them believed that this was a joke after noticing the serious face that Annabeth had on. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, trying to catch their breath, with Nico and Annabeth both being exceptions, smirking at the new information.

 **Annabeth POV**

God! The look of embarrassment on Penny's face was enough to make be burst out, but I held it in, trying to remain the steady one. Once everyone calmed down, we sat down on the numerous beds in the cabin, until Jason finally asked the question, "So, umm, Penny. How did this actually happen?" I saw Penny's eyes flash with anger as she recalled the events of the previous day. She calmed down and started narrating the events that had transpired so recently. Whenever her voice broke with anger or sorrow, I would fill in until she was ready to talk again. Once she was done, no one seemed to be in a laughable mood. Luckily no one said anything about the breakup. I'm fine with the breakup, but if everyone started talking about it things would just become awkward.

Only one person had clear emotion on their face – Piper. The anger was clear on her face as she shouted angrily, "Why does my mother have to interfere with EVERYTHING?! It's bad enough to interfere with someone's love life, but this? I'm so sorry Penny, for everything my mom has done. I don't know…" and she broke off as Penny moved towards her and wrapped her arms around her and said soothingly, "Hey Piper. This is in no way your fault. Knowing you, you're probably mentally beating yourself up about this. This is your mom's doing not yours, and I hold absolutely nothing against you". Piper eventually calmed down and gave a grateful smile towards Penny and hugged her tightly. Suddenly, her face lit up. "I know" Piper said, "Let's all go to the beach!" Everyone readily agreed, Penny too, surprisingly. I guess she didn't know what this really meant. Unsurprisingly, Nico opted out of doing so, which caused us to tie him up to the bed post and not let him go until he agreed to come. He grudgingly agreed, mumbling that he would stand in the side anyway.

"Wait" Penny said as we turned towards her. "Does this mean that I have to wear a swimming suit, like a female swimming suit, like a bikini?" she said nervously. "Well duh!" Piper and I replied simultaneously. "Yeah I'm out" said Penny as she dashed out of the Poseidon cabin.

 _ **Hey guys I'm back! 1500 VIEWS! Thanks, so much guys, especially to those who have followed and favorited this story. It's what drives me to write more for you guys. Just wanted that the poll for who Penny ends up with is still open. It can be a boy or a girl, I don't care. But seriously guys, I don't want to have to keep repeating this. Any pairs that Rick has already made are not allowed to be broken, other than Percabeth. Someone asked for Nico, but seriously. He's gay and with Will. Also, no Hunters of Artemis. Annabeth couldn't happen because of the whole Aphrodite nonsense at the beginning of the book. It's literally just one vote so far that I'm counting, but I'll keep adding on as you guys send me requests.**_

 _ **Reyna: 1**_

 _ **So yeah, keep giving in reviews with your requests for the story and your feedback. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Penny POV**

I ran out of that cabin fast, not caring in which direction I'm going. I stopped to catch my breath when 5 skeletons erupted from the ground around me. "You going somewhere?" I turned around to see Nico smirking at me. "Let me go Nico! I'm not getting into those girly clothes. I may look like one, but I'm NOT A GIRL!" I shouted at him. Surprisingly, he laughed (Will must've brought that out of him; don't think I've ever seen him smile before), and said "I was able to shadow travel away from them, but I know that I can't escape them for long. If I'm going down, you're going down with me a much harder way". I shook my head adamantly and uncapped Riptide. I gasped when I saw my sword. It wasn't the one I was used to, but lighter and thinner to accommodate my new body. As I stood there marveling at my new sword, I saw the rest of the seven run towards us. I panicked, getting ready to fight, until I was tackled by both Annabeth and Piper as they held me down. "If you know what's best, you'll come back quietly with us" Piper said. Accepting my fate, I got up, Annabeth still holding me in a vice grip as Nico sent the skeletons back to the underworld and dispersed with the rest to go get changed.

"Here you go Penny, put these on" Piper said thrusting a sea green bikini in front of me. I grumpily took them, cursing Aphrodite for even putting them in my closet in the first place. I quickly changed, throwing on a big shirt so that I wasn't on full display. With that we headed towards the beach.

Everyone was already waiting at the beach, wearing their swim trunks as we had to make a detour so that Annabeth and Piper could get changed. Annabeth and Piper turned to me and motioned towards my shirt. I gave them a murderous look as I removed it, revealing my body with nothing but a bikini. A heard a wolf whistle emanate from Leo, who stopped as soon as I glared at him. He smiled that mischievous grin and said "Damn Penny! Who made you so hot?". I blasted him with some water and he shut up. Soon after everyone ran into the water with only Nico and Jason hanging back. "What's wrong guys?" I asked them. "Well, it's probably not the best idea to get into Poseidon's turf for the two of us, you know, being sons of Jupiter and Hades". I looked at them like they were stupid "Hey" I said "You have the permission from the child of the sea. Now get in here". With that I made the water grab them and fling them into the water.

After we hung out for a bit in the water, we went out to sit under the sun on the beach. "Hey" a voice said. I looked up and saw Mark, a son of Nike walk by. "You're looking good new girl" he said, "How about you and I go get something to eat, at my cabin?" _Oh my god! Is this guy hitting on me?_ I thought. "I'm sorry, but I'm hanging with my new friends now" I said. He didn't seem to get the picture and kept hitting on me until he suddenly grabbed me and slammed his mouth into mine. I struggled to get out of his grip as his tongue roamed inside my mouth, when I felt a tug in my gut and a wave slam into us. Mark was torn from me and flew a few feet back. I glared at him, vaguely aware of my friends surrounding me, giving Mark death glares. "When I say no, I mean no. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and march of before I crush your skull" I said slowly. He got up and before he ran away, he said "I will have you Penny Jackson. I always win in the end. You'll see". With that he took off.

 **Jason POV**

Oh wow. Did some guy just come and kiss Perc-Penny? I looked towards her and her face was filled with shock and embarrassment. And was she blushing? Suddenly there was a flash and I looked up to see a very angry sea god. Doing the only rational thing, I bowed with the others quickly following in suit. He looked at Penny with anger in his eyes and shouted "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE THINKS HE CAN DO AND SAY THOSE THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER? I'LL SHOW HIM NEVER TO MESS WITH MY FAMILY!". Penny looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "No dad, just leave him" she said, "Please don't do anything. Nothing has happened to me, right? Just go peacefully; I'll be fine". He nodded at her and quickly kissed her forehead as he flashed out.

"Hey Penny?" I asked, "I don't mean to pry, but you were blushing after Mark kissed you. Have your, err, preferences changed too?" She blushed once again and turned to face us and said, "Well not exactly. I've found that I look at boys in a different way now, but the way I feel about girls hasn't changed. I-I think I'm bi". She looked at us, embarrassment clear on her face as she said that. Before any of us could respond, we heard a hunting horn. That could only mean one thing. Penny beat me to it as she asked, "Is that the hunters?". Suddenly realization dawned on her face as she said "Oh fuck. Thalia's never gonna let this go". We all laughed as we walked towards Half-Blood Hill.

The hunters were standing together in front of the Big House, with Artemis in the lead, as she said, "Hello Chiron". He bowed and said, "My Lady, it is an honor to have you here. I assume you are staying for a few days?" She nodded and motioned for her hunters to move towards the cabin. One separated from the group, walking towards us with her black clothes and the silver tiara on her head. "Hey bro!" Thalia said as we embraced each other, "How have you been? The last time we met was right after the war when I was comforting you about Leo's death". Leo looked up, grinning at me and said, "Aww! Look who cared so much to weep for his friend and take comfort of everyone around him. It looks like this bad boy had an effect on you". By cheeks reddened. It seemed like Thalia has finally become the embarrassing older sibling. She turned towards Penny and said "Hi. Are you new?" Penny stepped forward and said "Yeah. Hi. I'm Penny, daughter of Poseidon". Thalia looked dumbfounded until I told her that I'd explain it to her later. We heard the voice of Chiron call out and say "Well children the Hunters are here. You all know what that means. Tonight, will be the customary Capture the Flag game against the hunters. Do try to win this time, won't you?" with that he walked off.

After dinner, we were all donning our armor, getting ready as Annabeth gave everyone their positions. As she came to me she said, "Jason, you and Penny will be guarding the flag by the creek. Jupiter and Poseidon should be a deadly combo." With that we all headed into the woods.

As Penny and I continued to wait, we heard battle raging around us. Suddenly, three hunters emerged from the bushes, Thalia leading them. Two of them came at me, while Thalia and the other moved towards Penny. I engaged in the fight against the Hunters and risked a glimpse towards Penny. She was fighting like a demon, slashing, parrying and striking back at the Hunters with striking speed. Turning into a girl must have made her faster because I had never seen her move like that when she was a boy. We both dispatched of our enemies as Piper burst into the clearing, holding up the Hunters' flag. The flag rippled, and it turned into a heart with a dove next to it – the symbols of Aphrodite. I walked towards her and kissed her deeply and looked up to see everyone cheering and crowding her. The campers had finally beaten the Hunters after so long. Everyone quieted down as Artemis walked into the clearing, straight towards Penny, who was hanging at the back of the crowd. "Follow me, dear maiden" she said as she walked off, Penny trailing behind her.

 **Penny POV**

I followed Artemis, confused as to why I was with her. As we left the clearing, she gestured to Thalia to follow us as we walked towards the Artemis cabin. Once we walked inside, she sat down, Thalia beside her and motioned for me to do the same. "Penny, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded, and she continued, "You were very impressive on the field today. You're a new camper and yet you seem so skilled in battle. But this thought does not concern me. I'd like to ask whether you are willing to join the Hunt". I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Lady Artemis, I'm honored" I said, "but I'm afraid you don't understand my situation. I'm not actually Penny Jackson. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon". She stared at me and said, "You are a respectable maiden, but do not presume to lie to me girl". "She's not lying said a new voice as we turned to see _her._

There Aphrodite stood, with an innocent look on her face. "What do you think you're doing here?" I spat out towards her. She ignored me and looked towards Artemis and said, "This girl really is Percy Jackson. I'm the one who changed her". She then went about to retell the recent events while I said there, glaring at her as she retold the story, with no look of remorse on her face. Once she was done, I got a sad look from both Thalia and, surprisingly, Artemis. I looked at Aphrodite and asked, "What are you doing about turning me back?" She looked at me with an irritated face and said, "I am still searching for solutions Percy, but do not take that tone with me". Ignoring all the advice that Mom and Annabeth gave be, my anger got the best of me as I shouted "You want me not to take that tone with you? Then maybe you shouldn't have MESSED WITH MY LIFE!". She looked at me very seriously and said, "I admitted my mistake and apologized. But no one speaks like that to a goddess and gets away with no punishment. I'll make sure that you do something against the very fiber of your being. You'll see what more I can do _Penny._ " With that she flashed out.

"You should not have done that Percy" Artemis said, "Aphrodite may be a pain in the ass, but she can still mess with your life terribly, much worse than she has already done." With that I walked out of the cabin, wondering about what more Aphrodite would do to me.

 _ **Hey guys! Just saying the usual thank you for the growing subscribers.**_

 _ **The poll is still open, and I would really appreciate if you guys would vote for a pairing. And no, people who Rick have already killed off will remain dead and not present in this story. Remember. Only people who are available to date – not already in a relationship, hunters, dead people and Annabeth. These are the current acceptable votes**_

 _ **Reyna: 2**_

 _ **Anyway, review asap with ideas. OCs also accepted if you give me their full profile. Thanks again guys, and I'll see you all next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Penny POV**

It's been two weeks now, since I'd committed those horrible acts. Which means that it's been about a month since my transformation ( **Not so sure about the timing. Sorry** ). I still haven't forgiven myself for my acts, though my friends try to convince me that it isn't my fault. It doesn't matter whether I was under a spell from _that goddess_. It was me and some part of my mind knew it was wrong, yet I didn't fight the spell in order to stop it.

I've been a girl for so long, that I've stopped resisting the attempts of others (cough Piper cough) to try and make me feel like one. I don't oppose any, well, undergarments. I realized that the bra, well, I need it. I had resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to change back. I had heard no positive news from Aphrodite and Athena too, as they still searched for a solution to my problem.

My friends have also stopped treating me like a boy, but rather tried to make me feel more comfortable by treating me like a girl (That's what they say at least. I'm still quite sure they don't want to stop embarrassing me). Other than that, nothing else had really changed. I was still the best swordsman (well woman) in camp and my water powers had in no way been changed. I had gotten used to the new riptide, which I had still not found a new name for ( **Help me find a new name for riptide guys!** ) Although, I had found that my intellect had increased a bit. I questioned Annabeth about this and it turns out that it was because of some old curse. After Orion had tried to rape Artemis, he had tried so again with one of Athena's daughters and so the goddess cursed all the sons of Poseidon to have increased ADHD and a slow intellect. Now that I'm a girl, I guess none of that really affects me anymore.

Right, back to the present. I was in the swords arena, training with Piper. She was getting so much better, but I decided I could still help the process along, so I decided to do so more often. She was excited because Jason was going to be back today from Camp Jupiter. He had followed up on his word to Kymopoleia and had been ferrying across camps, building shrines and temples to honor the gods. He had IMed Piper yesterday to tell her so. He also said that there was a surprise for everyone.

"Nice work today Piper" I said to her after I yet again had my sword at her throat, "But your defense is still weak. Also, you've got the special sword, but you're not using its powers. You need to use the ice to your advantage to immobilize your opponent and then use the attack combos I showed you". She nodded at me, drinking in all my comments and we walked on to get refreshed. As usual, I poured water on myself and it invigorated me. I usually allowed myself to get wet during this time, but my hair was long and it just kept getting my shirt wet too.

As we were walking back towards the cabins, Connor ran into us and said with an excited voice, "Hey Piper, Jason's here. And you won't guess who is with him". Piper and I looked each other in the face and rushed off together towards the Big House.

When we got there, we saw Chiron sitting on the porch with three other people. Jason turned around and flashed a grin at Piper as he ran up to her and enveloped her in a kiss. I looked at them wistfully. Though I was still traumatized by that horrible experience, I still missed the feel of being in a relationship. Shaking my head to forget these thoughts, I looked up to see who else was with Jason. There was a boy and a girl. The girl seemed familiar. She wore a simple purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and jeans. The thing that made me recognize her was the gold and purple cape she had on her back.

Reyna walked up to Piper and gave her a hug, "Hey Piper, it's been so long". Piper, still gaping at her said, "You're actually here, what could have possibly happened that you would actually come here?" Reyna glared at her and replied, "Nothings wrong, Piper. I finally decided that I would get away from my duties to take a brake here. You and Annabeth did offer me that, remember?" Piper shrugged and gave Reyna another hug and said, "Well relax you will. Frank's taking up responsibility for a while I suppose?" "Of course," Reyna replied, "Has anything interesting happened here?" Piper snorted and replied saying, "We're demigods. There's always something interesting happening. But, yeah there were some extremely interesting things that have happened" she said, eyeing me the whole time.

It seemed only then that Reyna seemed to notice me. "Hi, I'm Reyna praetor of Camp Jupiter, daughter of Bellona. And you are?" she asked holding out her hand. I smirked and replied, "I am Penny Jackson, daughter of Poseidon". Being Reyna, she showed no emotion, only replying "So Percy has a sister now? And with the same last name too. What are the chances?" Making up my mind, I finally said "Well not exactly. You see, I'm actually Percy". Not being able to control her emotions, surprise clearly emanated from her face as she took in what I said. Before she could question me on the matter, I quickly narrated to her the events of the last month, leaving out _the experience_. "I swear on the River Styx that what I have told you is true" I said, as thunder sounded above, proving her point. I appreciated that she had not shared her sympathy on this matter or laughed. Both had started to get annoying at this point.

I looked over and saw that the boy was still sitting in discussion with Chiron. "Who is he?" I asked Reyna. "Well he's a legionnaire that we've had for quite a while, but we only recently realized that he's a Greek demigod" she replied. 'Parent?" I asked. "I think I'd better let him explain that himself"

The boy stood up and faced us. He was quite tall, more so to me now that I was shorter than I used to be, easily over 6 feet. He had short reddish hair tinged black in a few places with reddish brown eyes and a kind smile. That last part was probably why I was shocked by his next sentence.

"Hi, I'm Alitheios, son of Styx"

 _ **Hey guys, and I'm so SO sorry for this useless filler chapter. I've been really busy with my school work. I'm in grade 11 so I get a lot of work from school. I know you guys were expecting more from this chapter, but I'm sorry. It had been so long since I'd updated that I just sat down and decided to right something for you guys. That, along with the fact that I wanted to bring Reyna and this OC into the story. By the way, thanks Eguan for the OC description and personality. The polls are closed, and I've decided to bring in Reyna as the love interest. Also, I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. It might take some more time, since I have to decide a prophecy and also, I've got an internship going along with my school so bear with me if I take long to update. Thanks a lot everyone and don't forget to give me your thoughts via either review or PM!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Penny POV**

"You're a what now?" I asked, startled by what he said. He sighed, "I'm a son of Styx" he repeated. I mean it shouldn't be such a big thing, but I've just never expected the rivers of the underworld to have demigod children. I never even thought they left their rivers. "So, Alitheios…" "No", he interrupted, "Just call me Al. Alitheios is too old of a name". "OK Al", I continued, "How did you find out that you were Greek?" "Well, it turned out that whenever my mom visited me at camp, the others saw her in a different way than I saw her…" "Wait a minute" I interrupted, "Your mom visited you, multiple times?" "Oh right" Al said, "Apparently it's weird to see your godly parent that much right? My mom kinda visited me a lot. Like every week. So, she's pretty much been like a normal mortal mother for me" Piper and I had our mouths hanging open while Reyna had a look that said _I've been there_. How is it, that the best godly parent is the goddess of the River of Hate? Maybe she was unimportant enough to slip through Zeus' radar. Shrugging, I said "Come on. We'll have to get you a cabin built, so I guess we'll take you to Annabeth" With that I turned around and lead the others towards camp.

 **Reyna POV**

I guess it was funny seeing their reaction, but my mind was elsewhere, rather it was on the new raven-haired girl walking in front of me. Before I could even comprehend that this was the same goofy Percy I knew, the first thought in my head was _Wow! She's beautiful._ I don't like to tell people this, but I'm actually bisexual. But her flowing smooth hair and her stunning sea-green eyes had me transfixed on her the moment I saw her. Of course, I never let anyone see that. I've always been taught never to show my emotions, lest they be used against me.

As I looked ahead, I saw Penny irritatingly blow a strand of hair away from her face. Wow, I can't even imagine what it would be like to just switch genders like that. How is she even coping? As soon as we reached the Athena cabin, Annabeth engaged herself with Al, trying to find out what kind of a cabin he wanted. While that was happening, I pulled Penny to the side and stated "Spill". She recalled the events of the past month or so and in the middle, she would choke up in which she required a word of condolence or support from me to continue.

I couldn't believe Aphrodite! The way she would mess with someone's life lie that? I wouldn't expect anything more from the Greek Gods. Well the Roman Gods aren't much better. Let's just say Gods are annoying!

By that time Annabeth was done with Al and he was sent to the Big House to get a guide to show him around. Annabeth turned to me and asked, "So, so I have to make a cabin for you too or are you leaving?" I laughed (Yes I do laugh) and said, "No I'm staying for a while, but I doubt you need a cabin for me. I will need a place to stay though. Are there any extra rooms?" Annabeth replied saying "Yeah there are, but won't it be lonely staying by yourself? I know you do it in Camp Jupiter, but still. You need cabin mates!" Suddenly Penny perked up, "Hey Reyna, why don't you stay with me? Tyson isn't here and my cabin's empty anyway. Also, I'm sure my dad won't mind." Crap. Staying with Penny? How would I do that when I am so obviously attracted to her? _Stop it Reyna. Remember what Venus said. You won't find love from any demigod. Don't get your hopes up!_

 **Penny POV**

Umm, why is she so silent, I thought. I just offered my cabin. Was that something bad? She has that calculating look on her face where she's weighing the pros and cons. There are cons in staying with me? Damn, I need to ask Annabeth about this. (Hey, I may be smarter now, but Annabeth still says that I'm a seaweed brain) "I guess that should be fine" Reyna finally said. Finally, she replied! I could barely contain my happiness. I was going to have a cabinmate, be it only for a little while. Secretly, I was happy because I've always had a little crush on Reyna. I know it's stupid, but I only said no to her before because my feelings for Annabeth were just so much stronger. But now that I'm not with Annabeth anymore, _No_ I scolded myself _don't hope like that. She's probably not even into girls_ (I've just accepted the fact that I'll probably be a girl forever)

"Great!" I said, "Come on, I'll show you in" With that, I led her to my cabin and helped her get settled in. While I was helping her unpack her stuff, there was a noise behind me and I was surprised to see two goddesses standing behind me. Reyna slowly bowed, while I stood transfixed in shock. One of them was obviously Aphrodite, but the other was surprisingly Hecate.

"Rise daughter of Bellona" Hecate said as Reyna stood up. She politely asked, "To what do we owe this honor, Lady Venus and Lady Trivia?" Aphrodite waved her hand and said, "It's Greek this time Reyna, so Aphrodite and Hecate if you please. And for why we're here, it's for Penny" I gasped and looked up, my eyes filled with hope. "Have you finally found a solution?" I asked hopefully. Aphrodite grimly nodded while Hecate spoke. "I've found a solution to your problem, young demigoddess, but I do not grant favors to anyone. I know that you have achieved great many things, but I want to see if you can achieve the same things in this new body of yours. Prove yourself to me and I will change you back to your old self" I glanced at her in shock. No. I wasn't angry. This is how gods are, but I've finally been given a chance to change back and shit, I'm gonna make sure I seize it. "Oh, and one last thing" Aphrodite said, "Reyna I've yet to acknowledge your part in the Giant War, so as a gift, I'm removing that pesky little detail about your love life. Now goodbye girls!" and with that both the goddesses flashed out.

"Umm Reyna? What was that about?" I asked, confused about Aphrodite's last statement. She looked at me and replied, happiness finally showing on her face, "Venus had told me that no demigod would ever return my feelings for them, and now that's apparently gone" Both of us, having received good news, embraced while laughing. "Well how else to celebrate? Wanna spar?" I asked. "Fuck yeah" she replied.

We walked to the sword arena and saw that it was already occupied by someone. Al was there, slashing at the dummies with a Stygian iron sword, much like Nico's. He looked up and said, "Hey Penny, Reyna". He seemed really cheerful for a guy who was the child of Styx. "What do you guys think of a battle royale?" he asked, clearly hoping to test his skills on someone other than a dummy. I looked at Reyna and we both shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I replied.

We all got into our battle stances and stood still, watching our opponents. Reyna made the first move as she lunged at Al. He blocked and immediately counterattacked. Hoping for them both to be distracted, I snuck behind Al and attacked him. He dodged the attack, somehow sensing my blow, and I ended up crossing swords with Reyna. In the same way, all of us kept sparring until suddenly, we heard Al cry out and hit the floor. We saw that none of us had struck him, but he lay there on the floor, shivering. We helped him up and sat him down on the floor, gently. "Al, what happened?" I asked. He looked up and shakily replied, "Something's wrong with my mother"

We helped Al up and made our way towards the Big House. When we reached, we explained what happened to Chiron. "I agree that something bad must've happened. Just a while ago, an emergency meeting was called on Olympus and it's been going on ever since." Just then a there was a blinding flash and Hermes was standing on the porch looking worried. "Oh good. Penny, Reyna you're both here. You're both needed on Olympus. Oh, and are you the son of Styx? I think this may pertain to you to, so I think it's best you come too" with that he flashed us all out.

We appeared in the middle of the throne room. Reyna and Al were in awe and I realized that none of them had ever been to Olympus before. "Penny Jackson and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano" Zeus thundered ( _ **I will really never get bored of that pun**_ ), "You are called here as representatives of your camp to discuss this new imminent threat. Brother, I think it best if you explain from here" Hades stood up from his plain grey guest throne and simply stated, "The gods of the Underworld Rivers have been kidnapped". I stared on in shock, while all the gods bust out their usual arguments. I looked to my right to see a tear slowly leaking out of Al's eye. Oh god! His mother is one of those gods. This must be what he had felt earlier.

"SILENCE" Zeus shouted and the whole throne room fell silent. "We do not yet have any idea as to who could have kidnapped these five gods, but an investigation must happen at once. Artemis, Athena and Ares. You are to scour every inch of the world in search of the gods. Poseidon…" he was interrupted by the green smoke that appeared in the center of the throne room. Out of nowhere, Rachel appeared, shrouded in the green smoke, still wearing her Clarion's uniform.

The room was absolutely silent. Never had the Oracle been able to teleport herself wherever she wanted. Rachel turned towards Al and she spoke with the rasping voice of the Oracle, "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask" I don't know how he knew what to say, but Al stepped forward and asked, "How do I save my mother?" The smoke shifted to form the shape of a woman who I assumed was Styx, wrapped in chains and lying on the floor.

 _Five gods been taken away_

 _By the one with whom revenge holds sway_

 _Hate and War and Sea must stand_

 _Else perish will the ones left behind_

 _One by one must the gods be freed_

 _Love will guide while destroy will Greed_

With that she collapsed on the floor.

 _ **Hey Guys! Finally found a good plot and hopefully gave you what I think was a juicy chapter. Shout out to Eguan for inspiration. Anyway, how do you guys like the prophecy? Took me time to write but still not sure if it's that great. Don't forget to review what you guys think about the chapter and if you have any suggestions or questions, don't hesitate to PM me so I can get back to you guys. See you guys next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Penny POV**

I stared, stunned by the unconscious girl on the floor. The Throne room was absolutely silent. Ignoring the fact that the Oracle was actually able to teleport herself, a prophecy had been issued. "Apollo" Zeus said, "How can the Oracle do that?". Apollo, who was now supporting Rachel's head, shrinking back down to human size quietly said "This prophecy must be very important. I think that there is a good chance that the next Great Prophecy is upon us" With that the throne room burst into noise, with all the gods accusing Apollo of lying and others just plain panicking. Me and Reyna (Sorry Chiron, Reyna and I) were just staring silently at the gods arguing while we heard Al softly crying beside us.

"ENOUGH" Zeus shouted ( _ **Thought I'd take a break from thundered**_ ), "Apollo is the god of prophecies and it seems that yet again we have another enormous prophecy upon us. Athena – what are you're thoughts?" With that he took his seat, as did everyone other than Athena. "Council, it seems that this prophecy has surprisingly been specific about the three members to save us all. 'Hate and War and Sea' is what it said. Hate must obviously be this son of Styx, since the prophecy was issued to him. Sea, well, I think it's obvious who this one is. The two-time hero, now heroine of Olympus must save us again. The only one we must see is War. It's probably a child of Ares". "Wait" the quavering voice of Al said. He stood up and looked at the council and said, "This might be a Great Prophecy or whatever, but it was still issued to me. I will pick the members. Penny is obviously coming, because Sea or whatnot, but my other member is Reyna"

"I suppose that wouldn't be wrong" Athena said, "I thought only of Ares, that I forgot about Bellona being a goddess of War. Our questers have been chosen. Alitheios Maki, Penny Jackson and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano – You three are the next heroes of Olympus. Moving on from the members, I think it's time we find out what this prophecy is really about. It's evident that the five gods captured are the gods of the Rivers of the Underworld". "Yes" Artemis interrupted, "But who is the revenge person? I'm quite sure that the Olympians have thousands of people that would like revenge on them, not including all the people who hate our very own, daughter of Poseidon". Zeus raised his hand and Artemis stopped talking, everyone looking at him for his response. "There is no use trying to figure out this prophecy. Up until now, the Great Prophecies could not be figured out an I doubt it would have changed this time. We'll have to leave it to these demigods to unravel the future and hope that we may join them in the final battle"

One by one everyone began to flash out until only Poseidon and Athena remained. Poseidon stepped forward and said, "Penny it seems like the Fates have no end to the suffering on your thread. You are yet again a part of another world ending event. Please save us as you have before my daughter" with that he gave me a quick hug and flashed out.

Athena looked at the three of us critically with her eyes resting finally on Al. "Alitheios, I know that it may scare you to be a part of something so major on your first quest yet…" "Wait hold up" Al interrupted, "What makes you think this is my first quest? I've gone on so many in Camp Jupiter. Plus, I've had to do a couple of errands for my mom over the years. So, trust me I'm not inexperienced" Athena did a good job holding in my surprise and I'm glad to say so did I. "All right then" Athena continued, "But nevertheless, this is not any regular prophecy. I think only Penny knows what that is like while Reyna has a little taste, aiding in the last one. You may be the quest leader, but you will need their guidance. Now go back to camp. I will send Penny and Reyna along soon enough"

After Athena flashed Al back to camp, she returned and turned towards the two of us. "Listen you two. I know that Al may be experienced, but definitely not as much as the two of you. He is the first child of Styx ever and that makes him exceptionally stronger than a normal demigod. He's up to Big Three standards in his powers. I'm hoping that since his mom was with him for a while, he has some control over his powers, but I'm afraid of what will happen now. He may be a bit unstable with the disappearance of his mother, so it is up to the two of you that he acts rationally and knows that Olympus comes before everything, even his own mother" With that she flashed out, leaving us to walk back to the elevators.

 **Al POV**

Athena flashed out to talk to Penny and Reyna in secret. I'm not stupid. I knew that she would ask them to take care of me, but I didn't care. My mom, the nicest lady ever has been kidnapped. She was so unlike all the other gods that I saw on Olympus, I wondered if she was even Greek. If someone has taken her, I won't stop until I find her and only the end of the world will stop me. Knowing mom, if I sacrificed the world to save her, well, I think she wouldn't be happy – seeing how we'll all be dead and stuff.

I trudged back to my temp room in the Big House. Seriously could they not name these places any better? Why not just name Olympus Big Mountain? Gods these guys need better names. I passed Chiron on the way back and he looked at me in an inquisitive manner. I sighed and said, "Sorry, not in the mood. Ask the girls when they come back" I walked passed him and into my room. I sat down on my bed and took my most prized possession from my bag – my photo album. All my favorite pictures, all in one place and since electrical stuff isn't good for demigods, no phone or camera. I turned the page to my most treasured memory and stared at it. It was a picture of me and my parents on a camping trip, just sitting and fishing – laughing all the while. I traced a finger over my mother's beautiful face and tried hard not to allow tears to drip down my face.

I heard a cough and I quickly shut my album and looked up accusingly to see who had snuck up on me. I saw Penny standing at the door seeming very incredibly awkward. Something about the way she is, I don't think she's any normal girl. She's so unlike every other one I've met. I shrugged and put my album back in my bag and stuffed it under the bed.

"You do realize that you don't have to hide all your stuff, right? This is completely your room until you get your own cabin" Penny said. "Hermes kids" I simply replied. I'm not one to talk though. I was a part of most of the Mercury children's pranks back in Camp Jupiter. Sometimes even on the receiving end, and if anything, I've heard is true, the head counsellors for the Hermes cabin in this camp are ten times worse. "So, you need something?" I casually asked while leaning back on my bed. "uhh... yeah. There's a counsellor's meeting and since you're a quest member and the head counsellor for the Styx cabin, you're kinda needed" she replied

While we walked towards the Big House, a thought suddenly crossed my mind and I turned to Penny and asked, "Hey what was that about you being the only child of the Sea? Isn't there that other hero Percy or something?" I knew something about him cuz my mom would go ranting on about the hero that dared to take a dip in her river. Penny randomly stiffened, long enough for me to notice, before she loosened up and said, "Yeah, he's my brother. He's currently at our dad's palace training" We continued walking, but a suspicion began forming in my head. She was obviously lying, but I didn't want to question her about it. She clearly didn't want to expand on it. Plus, she seemed like a really cool person. I need that type of person with me – as a friend I mean.

Ok. So, in Camp Jupiter, there's a huge grand Senate House for all the centurion meetings. But here, it seems that the meetings happen in a rec room around a ping pong table. Everything here is so informal and un army like. I love it! I was never the serious guy, and god knows how many times I got into trouble for cracking jokes or even having fun during the drills in Camp Jupiter. I guess that's just the difference between Roman and Greek. God, I love being Greek! I mean gods, well you know what I mean. The counsellors were seated around the table chatting around until Chiron finally showed up and silenced them all.

"Alright everyone settle down. Before we get to the main point of this meeting, I'd like to introduce a new camper and counsellor into our midst. Although he wasn't just claimed, it seems only right to do this for the child. He turned to me and bowed. "It has been determined. All hail the first ever child of an underworld river deity. All hail Alitheios Maki, son of Styx, goddess of the River of Hate" With that everyone bowed with a shocked expression on everyone's face. Well, not everyone – Reyna had on a neutral expression (God can she never show emotions?) while Penny had a playful grin on her face as she bowed.

Finally, everyone had settled down after asking me a thousand questions that I've been answering my whole life. Reign in your excitement people. It's not like Artemis had a kid! "Anyway, now that it has been settled, I think it's time to tackle the main problem that has risen" Chiron said. He took a deep breath and continued, "A new Great Prophecy has been issued" The room then descended into chaos. The campers began shouting in exclamation, while some just protested about how they had already finished up two others. "Silence!" Chiron shouted. Everyone quieted down right away and looked in shock at Chiron. I had a feeling that he never shouted before and that was probably why the campers looked so bewildered. Even that Hephaestus kid, the small curly haired one who I hadn't even seen once have anything but a sarcastic smile on his face, now had a shocked one like the rest.

"You must all listen carefully and do not interrupt until the end" Chiron said, having calmed down by all the looks he was getting, "Reyna, I think it best that you continue this yourself, seeing as you were there at the time" The praetor nodded as she stood up and addressed the crowd like she had done thousand times before this. "I few hours ago Penny, Al and I were summoned to Olympus because of a recent tragedy. It seems that all the underworld river gods have been kidnapped by an unknown being. Then Rachel teleported to the throne room and issued the next Great Prophecy, only for the first time, it was directed to someone – Al. It went like this.

 _Five gods been taken away_

 _By the one with whom revenge holds sway_

 _Hate and War and Sea must stand_

 _Else perish will the ones left behind_

 _One by one must the gods be freed_

 _Love will guide while destroy will Greed_

So, it seems that this time, there are only three demigods chosen for the Great Prophecy who will save Olympus, and surprisingly it was the same demigods who were on Olympus at the time – Penny, Al and me. The enemy is still unknown and yet to be found out. Athena and Artemis are searching as we speak, and that is all I know" Everyone one sat still as they processed the information. The first Great Prophecy took centuries before it occurred. The Second one took a few months ( _ **I'm counting the quest to have started when all the seven were assembled together on the Argo II. If I'm wrong I'm sorry**_ ). But this time, it seemed that it had begun before the prophecy was even issued. These were terrible times and the worst part was that I was meant to lead this. Much worse was that for the first time, a Great Prophecy had been issued to a person, meaning that this person will be the most important hero yet, and it scared me. I didn't know if I was ready for such a responsibility yet.

"That is enough for tonight" Chiron said, "I know you all must have some questions, but our quest members need some rest. You must depart as soon as possible, so you must ready yourselves and leave by the end of two days" With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the rest of us to walk back to our cabins – me, deep in thought.

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, but the holiday season makes me lazy. Anyway, how'd you guys like the chapter? As you can see from this chapter, I've decided to make Al one of the more important characters – as important as Penny and Reyna. The three will be the main characters of the book. Anyway, as usual don't forget to send me some reviews, be they bad or good so I can better my writing and PM if you have questions. Seriously, I can't get back to you guys if you ask questions on reviews. I may not be able to update too often as I'm getting swamped with school work, but don't worry I'm not stopping this story. See you guys next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just a quick note guys, I'm changing the last line of the prophecy cuz I don't really like it. It's now:**_

 _ **World's fate decided by a good or bad deed**_

 _ **Hope that it's better and doesn't sound terrible now. Anyway back to the story**_

 **Penny POV**

Big surprise! The world's fate is once again troubled and guess what? Dreams are back! I was enjoying a nice dream where me and my dad were just relaxing in his palace and I was a BOY again, when suddenly I was pulled out of it to be standing in a dark room, back in my female body. _Why it seems that the rumors are true_ a deep male voice uttered. _The hero has become a heroine. Do you know who I am girl?_ The voice gave a deep laugh _Of course you know me. You've slipped through my grasp once and you won't do it again. Olympus should watch it's back, because I am finally coming. But for now, I think I'll settle for tormenting you,_ Penny. With that the floor under me gave away and I felt myself fall and fall.

I woke up gasping. I was curled into a fetal position. I looked up and saw that Reyna was still asleep in the bunk next to mine. Huh, usually I make a lot of noise during these nightmares. Either I was quiet this time or she's just a very deep sleeper. I lied back down, hoping to go back to sleep but I found that I wasn't able to. I got up, sighing, and just did what I usually did when I can't sleep. I snuck out of my cabin and headed over to the beach. I dove into the water and immediately the water soothed me. I made sure to keep myself dry. I was in no mood to do more laundry. As usual, the sea creatures wanted help with a bunch of their nonsense. As I finished helping to free a hippocampus' tail from a stone (don't even ask me how that happened), I saw a flash of light and my Dad stood in front of me. The hippocampi began circling him, chanting _my Lord_ over and over again. It got a bit annoying.

"Penny, I don't know why I haven't done this before after you've saved the world twice, but since we have yet another prophecy coming, I think it only best to do this" he said as he laid his hand on my shoulder. A glow surrounded us, and I suddenly felt a much stronger connection to the water. "What did you do Dad?" I asked him. He chuckled and said, "I've increased your connection and hence your control over water. I think you'll be astounded how much water this world really does have" and with that he flashed out, and all the hippocampi resumed circling me repeating _my Lady_ over and over. That was just annoying, so I swam back to the surface and made my way back to my cabin. I thought about what Dad said and I decided to screw it, thinking that I would get it when the time came.

 **Reyna POV**

When I woke up the next day, I looked to my left and found that Penny's bunk was empty. Figuring that she just went to the beach, I got up and got refreshed. By the time I got back from the shower, Penny was just sitting on her bunk seeming deep in thought. "What's wrong?" I asked, "You seem deep in thought. I have to worry if you're actually thinking about something. It's not natural for you". She looked up at me with an accusing stare and said, "Oh haha. I don't know why you guys assume I have no brains. Just because I rely more on instinct doesn't mean that it's all I have". "Whatever you say" I said sarcastically, walking out of the cabin.

We headed down to breakfast and sat down at the Poseidon table. I got some simple bacon and eggs, while Penny got a mountain of pancakes. I rolled my eyes – it was evident that most things about her had remained the same. If she became too much like Penny, there would be no more Percy left, and only the gods would know what a world without Percy would be like. Way too serious. I looked up and scanned the rest of the demigods, looking for a particular one. I saw him sitting by himself in a newly added table, but he hadn't touched his food and seemed to be deep in thought.

 **Al POV**

After that very stressful day, I returned to my temporary lodging in the Big House and immediately fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events. Now, I've had demigod nightmares before. That's just a part of being a demigod. But this one was the worst one I've ever had. I was in a cave with prison bars around it. And the prisoner – my mom. I tried to run towards her, but my feet were stuck, and my mouth wouldn't work. My mom looked up and glared at something beside me. "You'll never succeed in your plan" she said, "Olympus will realize the consequences of an instability in the Underworld and they'll dispatch the strongest of their heroes to find us". I felt like there was someone else speaking, but it was blocked from me, but I saw my mom's expression change to one of shock. I felt the presence recede until it was just my mom and me in the prison.

She looked straight at me with a confused face and asked, "Alitheios, is that you? What are you doing here?" It seems that whatever magic kept me from speaking was gone, so I replied, "It's a dream mom. Who is it that's captured you?" "I cannot speak its name or reveal its identity. It has forced me to swear on my river and I do not have the power to change it from being separated from my river for this long" came her reply. "I'm coming for you mom. A new Great Prophecy has been issued and I'm part of it. I will not leave you" I said defiantly. She smiled and said, "I know you won't, but be warned. It is more powerful than any Olympus has faced before. A new enemy. But I know you can do it. I have trained you since you were a child. Find me in Montana. That is all I can tell you. Now go son, make me proud" and with that, the prison room faded, and I woke up, jumping out of bed, covered in sweat. I looked at the time, and it was still three in the morning. I sighed and laid back down in my bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Time skip to the next day at breakfast. I was picking at my food, my mind still lost in the dream I had earlier. I looked up and saw two figures walking towards me. Reyna and Penny stood in front of me, curious to my current brooding expression. I waved my hand and said, "After breakfast guys. I had a dream and I'll tell you guys later"

 **Penny POV**

We met up in the Big House, with Chiron standing in the background listening to our conversation. Al relayed to us whatever happened in his dream. "Looks like it was dream night for more than just you. I had one too" I said as I proceeded to tell them of mine. "Well, at least we know that this enemy is a guy, right?" Al questioned. "Yeah" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Because we hardly have any evil guys in Greek Mythology" Reyna gave me a glare and spoke, "Well at least we have a destination in mind. And maybe after we rescue Lady Styx, she might be able to break her oath and tell us who we're facing. But my question is, why the Underworld gods? No offense Al, but what major effect can the disappearance of these gods cause?" Chiron stepped forward and said, "Well I believe I may be able to be of assistance there. You see, the underworld greatly relies on these rivers to function. Rebirth cannot occur without the Lethe. Punishment cannot occur without the Phlegethon and the Cocytus. The dead can escape without the Styx surrounding them. The Underworld will fall into chaos and the worst souls will be unleashed onto our world". "Well, Mr. Sunshine strikes again. Thank you, Chiron. I think it's best that we leave today. Seeing what kind of problems this can create, we need to restore the gods back to their rivers as soon as possible" I said. "Than I suggest you all get packed and leave within the hour" and with that we all left to get packed.

We all stood on Half Blood Hill waiting for Argus to drop us into the city. I looked back to the Camp. My home for as long as I can remember. I swore that I would protect it. I would come back to this place, change back to Percy Jackson and live my life how I should have. Well Montana, here we come.

 _ **There's another chapter guys. One that I personally liked. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating that often. I'm really busy with school work. I'm in ib – and for those who know what that is I hope you guys understand what I'm going through. Plus, I wanted to wait and plan the rest of the story first so I myself have an idea as to where it's going. Anyway, I hope you guys ready the note on top about the change in the prophecy. Review and PM me for comments and questions that you guys have about the story. Sorry, but I will be taking time for each chapter, and hopefully I can upload once a week, but I don't see it happening faster than that. See you guys next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Reyna POV**

Argus dropped us off in Manhattan and drove off. I was still shocked to see him though. It was told in the stories that Argus was one of Juno's most prized monsters. Though in Rome, she was known to support and like the Legion in general, Hera was always known for her dislike towards demigods and it surprised me to see her give one of her more prized creations to the Camp to protect. I think it may have been Jupiter who made her do so…. But that wasn't the point.

We checked the time, and it was already lunch. I facepalmed myself. Why would we not eat at Camp before coming? "Penny, Al? We may have forgotten to eat lunch at Camp and it just so happens to be lunch time" I said, and as they too realized this, two more facepalms occurred. "Well, that's OK" Penny said, "Now we get to go buy pizza!" Al and I just stared at her as she stood there with a victorious smile on her face. "Just when I thought you could be getting normal, you have to ruin it don't you?" I asked mockingly Penny rubbed her neck and laughed embarrassedly. Al looked at her critically and I could tell that he was trying to figure her out. I'd known Al for quite some time now. He had been a very good legionnaire, albeit a rule flouting one, but a skilled and smart soldier nevertheless. It seemed that he wasn't yet comfortable yet with either me or Penny, because every other time I'd seen him hanging out with his cohort, he would be laughing and cracking jokes the whole time. He was basically a Roman Leo with a little more self-control.

We walked into a restaurant ( _ **Don't ask which one. I don't know anything about New York**_ ) and sat in a booth. A waiter came over and took our order, only after giving Penny a weird look based on how much she's ordered. Damn, she could eat a lot. The food arrived, and we ate silently (Penny not so silently), unaware of what to talk about. A couple booths over gang of boys stood up and made their way over to our table. The burliest one stood in front and leaned over the table and looked at Penny. "Hey girl, why don't you come with us? I'm quite sure I can show you a better time than these shitheads" Penny calmly looked up and said, "I think I'll stay here. I'm quite comfortable with these shitheads". The burly guy got annoyed and grabbed her hand and said "You don't know what you're missing. Leave these people and give me a nice kiss, won't you?" A more annoyed look passed over Penny's face and said, "Look people. When I said I'm not interested, then that's what it means. Now scram" The guy in the front gave an evil smile. "That's the wrong answer Penny Jackson" and with that they all grabbed her and rushed out of the restaurant.

 **Al POV**

We looked on in shock as Penny was dragged outside the restaurant, struggling the entire way. Reyna and I immediately rushed outside and found Penny standing apart from them and the boys standing, facing her. "Who are you guys?" I shouted at them. The lead guy turned to them and said, "Stay out of this matter Son of Styx. We do not need you yet" He then turned back to Penny and said, "But this one… our master greatly wanted the cursed child of Poseidon" "What makes you think you're getting her?" Reyna asked defiantly. The boys hissed. "It looks like we will have to finish you off first then" he said. With that their bodies turned transparent and took on a wind-like appearance. "Venti" I hissed as I drew my stygian iron sword. I didn't like using this sword, but my mom said I should keep my real sword hidden and safe. Let's just say that it was a bit special. Reyna both drew their swords as well and we all charged the venti. I swung at one and my sword passed cleanly through it. I looked up in shock to see a grinning face of the venti until I was blown backwards by an electrical blast. I sat up groggily, my hair and shirt were singed from the blast. I saw Reyna beside me passed out from the blast. She must've been hit much worse than me, and Penny. Oh god. She was surrounded by all the venti, some holding celestial bronze chains in their hands. The only thing stopping them was the wall of water that Penny had conjured up to stop them, but I could clearly discern that she was tiring. I stood up and tossed my stygian iron sword aside. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Penny had taken the water from a small fountain and it was that which I ran to. Being the son of a water deity, I had a small control over water, so I willed the water in the fountain to surround me. I removed the small box in my pocket and removed the fish hook from it. As soon as it was free from the box, it sprung out to form a trident. My mom had made this trident specially for me. It was named Orkos. I willed the water to hover in front of me and I slashed my trident in front of it. The water instantly darkened and I thrust my hand out. The water reacted to my hand movement and surged forward, drowning the venti in the water. They screamed in pain as the water touched their… well whatever venti have instead of skin as they dissolved into golden dust. Penny looked up at me and gave me her classic grin and said "Nice" before her eyes rolled up in her head and she collapsed – fainted.

 **Penny POV**

Luckily this time after I passed out I had no irritating nightmares, well one weird dream of Al happily floating in that dark water going "whee whee whee" over and over. Definitely not weird. I'm just going to try and forget that. I woke up, groaning and saw trees all around us and I realized that we must've entered a forest. I sat up and saw Reyna and Al sitting next to a fire silently. I got up and tried to walk over to them, but I leaned too much and fell down. That happens sometimes when I'm not aware. Because of these freakin annoying weights added to my chest, I can't even walk how I want. I fell down with a thud and that alerted the two demigods as they turned to look at me. Reyna had an amused smile on her face while Al just burst out laughing. I grunted with mock irritation at them as I joined them next to the fire.

"I've got a bone to pick with you Al" I said, "What was that water and how did you do it?" Al rubbed his neck with an embarrassed look and said, "Abilities from my mom. I got minor control over water, but with some effort I can turn some water into water from the Styx" Their mouths hung open as they stared at me in shock. "What about that weapon of yours?" Reyna asked. "Oh" I said as I took out my trident, "This is Orkos. My mom gave it to me when I was younger. It enhances all of my powers. Plus, tridents are awesome to fight with. You should ask your dad Penny" I sighed and continued, "But it was different this time. My powers took too much energy out of me and it wasn't as strong as it always is. I don't know what happened"

 **Al POV**

"Hey" Reyna said, "I think it may be because of your mom. You were very close to her, and so I assume that your powers were too. Now that she's in captivity and her powers are draining, so are yours" I nodded in understanding and said, "Then we better find Mom fast. Otherwise I fear I may be powerless and useless soon" Penny walked towards me and enveloped me in a hug. "Don't worry Al. We're not letting anything happen to either you or your mom. All the three of us are seeing this together till the end and that kind of requires you to be here" I smile at her. I may be easygoing, but I don't make friends all that easy. I don't know why, but I don't trust easy.

"Hey Penny" I turned towards her and asked, "What was it that the venti meant when they called you cursed?" She turned pale and said, "I-I don't know. Must be some random curse some dying monster gave me. I've faced aria before to know that I hold a lot of curses from dead monsters" I kept a straight face, but I knew that she was lying. It was really pretty obvious. Someone was to teach her how to do it properly. But I dropped it. I felt that it had something to do with her lying back at camp too about Percy, but I knew she wasn't comfortable with it. I just hope she's trustworthy.

A howl suddenly pierced the night as we jumped up in alarm. We were immediately surrounded by silver wolves. We all took out our weapons, and since I lost my stygian iron weapon, it was Orkos for me. Two girls walked out of the shadows and stood in front of us with bows drawn. Penny and Reyna lowered their weapons and Penny grinned as she quickly hugged the older one with a silver tiara and both Reyna and Penny bowed to the younger one. "Umm am I missing something, or do you guys know these people?" I asked, confused. Penny gave that same laugh again as she said, "Right you don't know them. This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She's a hunter. And the other is Artemis goddess of the Hunt and Moon"

 _ **Hey guys. I know it's not much of a cliffhanger but not every chapter has to end with one. I know you guys get frustrated with my inconsistent updating and I'm really sorry about that, but as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm really busy and I'm trying the hardest I can to update as often as possible. Anyway, the adventure has started. How do you guys like the chapter? I'm sorry if I haven't given Penny that much concentration in this chapter, but I'm really warming up to Al's character and I also need to develop it, so there's going to be a little greater focus on him until I get to a point where I can even it out between all the three of them. I'm hardly getting any reviews so I really urge you guys to do so, whether they're positive or negative, because that's what fuels my writing. Anyway, see you guys next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Penny POV**

I laughed as I saw Al's scared expression as he yelped and quickly bowed in order to, well, not be turned into a gazelle. "Lady Artemis I'm so sorry for not recognizing you. Please forgive me" he said quickly. Wow, he may apparently be a goofball, but he knows how to treat the gods. I remember when I first met Artemis. I shouted at her. Wow I shout at gods a lot. How am I still alive?

"Rise boy" Artemis said, "At least you had the manners to bow and beg for forgiveness" She turned around and beckoned us forward as she started to walk away. We followed her until we reached the hunter encampment. The hunters rose when they saw their goddess arrive with more girls, probably hoping for more recruits. As soon as they saw Al though, they immediately had their bows out pointing towards him. He stood still with his arms up in submission with a small look of fear in his eyes. I held in a chuckle. He looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Bows down girls, he is a quester along with these girls" Artemis said as she gestured towards us. The hunters lowered their bows, but their glares never died down. We continued walking and some of the hunters smiled at me and Reyna. Whoa. Since when do the hunters smile at me – what's going on. _Idiot you're a girl now. They won't have anything against you._

We walked into Artemis' tent and sat down on the animal skins on the floor. _Penny_ I jumped up. Did someone just say my name? Everyone looked at me weirdly, especially Artemis. _It's Artemis Penny. I'm just speaking to you telepathically so that there is some privacy._ I calmed down. Seriously they should give you some warning about this stuff. _Does this male companion of yours know your true identity?_ I turned to Artemis and shook my head. I didn't actually know how to answer back telepathically. It's not like they teach us that at camp!

"So" Artemis said, "What happened to all of you? Monster attack?" Reyna nodded towards her and replied, "A _Venti_ attack my Lady" Artemis then turned to me and looked at me critically. "You seem to have sustained some injuries Penny" she said. I looked down at myself and yelped. I was scratched all over. I also had a deep gash over my thigh and my clothes were torn in a lot of places. "Thalis, would you take her to the infirmary? And take the boy as well. If he's not completely drained of power, then I'm a nymph" Artemis said. Thalia got up and led both I and Al out of the tent.

 **Reyna POV**

As Penny and Al left the tent, Artemis turned over to me and changed her form. Her clothes and everything remained the same, but she developed a harder look with piercing silver eyes and black hair instead of the normal auburn one. "I changed to this form so that you would be more comfortable Roman" I nodded at her and said, "Thank you Lady Diana". Her expression became a serious one as she said, "Now I want a clear report from you. You are the only true maiden here and Penny, well, she's not exactly female, is she?" I nodded my head and spoke up. "We were grabbing some food when some boys showed up at our table and acted like they were hitting on Penny. They then captured her and dragged her outside. They didn't seem too interested in me and Al. They said that their master wanted Penny kidnapped for some reason. I don't know why, but we were able to fight them off. Well, that's not true. Al did everything – his powers from Lady Styx are strong, but they are slowly weakening as the time passes"

"I see" was the only response I got from Lady Diana. "Where are you headed now?" she asked. "Lady Styx spoke to Al in his dream and told him that she is held somewhere in Montana. It's a lead, but it's still a big state so we have no way of knowing where she really is. My only hope is that when we get close enough, Al may be able to sense his mother's aura" I said. Lady Diana shook her head and said, "It is a good plan, but I doubt it would work. Our enemy is obviously a strong one and would've placed some wards around the prison that would mask Styx's scent" she sighed and continued, "It's bad for the hunt too. You might've seen the looks on my hunters' faces when you and Penny entered the camp. They were hoping for more recruits. Monster sightings have increased ever since the Great Prophecy has been issued and my hunt has lost a few members under the sheer number of monsters. The Underworld is also getting worse. Pluto is hard pressed to manage it. The furies, Letum ( _ **Thanatos' Roman form**_ ) and that boy of his are doing all they can to stabilize it. But it is only time until the worst of the dead escape. Gaea only allowed those that would agree with her plans, but now all will escape, and the dead will roam the Earth. Our only hope is that you three will find Styx soon. It is her river that stops the dead from leaving"

"It will be a hard journey for you three to undertake on your own" Diana said, "and it is forbidden for us Gods to provide you help. I would bless you so that you would be able to travel easily in the wild, but you already have the blessings of your mother Bellona and Minerva. Minerva has even given you her Aegis. If you receive any more blessings, you would be too powerful, and Jupiter would lock you up or destroy you. I think you know that he does not like too powerful beings roaming the land. But take this" she said as she handed me 2 small bags. Like the ones you would put beans in. "Pull those strings and they will transform into tents. One for you and Penny and the other for that boy" I stood up and bowed to her, "Thank you for the gifts Lady Diana. But we do have one more problem – we have no mode of transport to reach Montana. It'll take us months to travel like this on foot" I said. She winked at me and said, "I think your problems will be answered once you open up that tent" with that she changed into her Greek form and walked out of the tent.

 **Al POV**

Wow. These girls definitely did not like me. Before we entered the camp Reyna quickly pulled me aside and said, "Whatever you do, act respectful of anyone in there. I know you're not that kind of guy but the last thing you want to do is to try and flirt with any of the girls you see". I'm quite sure that I would've died a couple of times if it weren't for those warnings. Some bug burly girl called Phoebe thrust a canister of nectar into my hands and left, obviously not wanting to be in my presence for any longer than required. I drank the nectar and immediately my energy reserves filled up and I felt great. The small scratches and bruises I got from the fight disappeared. I wondered what exactly the hunters hated me for. Seeing as they looked at me in disgust, along with the fact that I was the only boy, it was quite clear that they had something against boys. But I don't know why it's so extreme. It's not like our gender is that bad!

I sat down on a log and waited for the longest time until I heart the infirmary tent flap open and Penny stepped out. She was looking much better and was wearing a hunter's outfit. At pretty much the same time, Reyna and Lady Artemis stepped out of another tent and made their way over to us. Artemis turned towards Artemis and snapped her fingers and Reyna was also comfortably fitted in hunter clothing, the only difference being that she still had her golden cape thing on. I always wondered what it was about that cloak. "I have helped as much as I can without breaking the Ancient Laws" Artemis said, "and so it is time you take leave of here" all the three of us bowed and turned around and left the camp. I was pretty miffed at the hunters. I was the only one left with tattered clothing while Penny and Reyna were in new comfortable clothing.

We arrived at the same clearing we were at before the hunters came, and Reyna took out two little bags and pulled the strings. The bags immediately morphed into silver tents. "I'll take the small one and you two take the bigger one. I'm quite sure that is what Lady Artemis intended upon" I said. I walked towards Reyna and asked, "Right, so we have a place to sleep now. But that doesn't solve our whole travelling problem" Reyna shrugged and said, "Lady Artemis said to look in the tent for something. She must've given us something that would help us in our travels" "I think I found that something" Penny shouted as she emerged from the tent. She held up three tickets, grinning. "Who likes trains?"

 _ **And there's another chapter guys. Sorry if it wasn't that actions packed, but not all chapters can be. I just wanted to thank all of you guys. This story has finally reached 10,000 views! I never thought that I would ever reach this far, and I have you guys to thank for that. You're all seriously the best. Don't forget to review your thoughts, ideas and comments about the book/chapter. See you guys!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Penny POV**

Wow. Okay. Trains are really boring. You can't move around that much and well, I don't know! That's pretty much an ADHD kid's nightmare! Al seemed almost as fidgety as me. Must have the same level of problems that I do. Reyna was a different matter though. She was facing the window seeming deep in thought. It seemed that moments like these she didn't bother keeping her face in check. I mean emotions. Of course, I meant emotions, what would face even mean? (Clearly Athena's blessing does not help me enough) Her eyebrows were creased, and she had a frown on her face with a worried look in her eyes. Her hair swept in front of her face almost covering half of it. All in all, she was beautiful. Hey sue me! I liked her for a long time, but Annabeth just meant way too much to me for me to even realize I had feelings for her (To that I assume Annabeth would shake her head and mutter 'Seaweed Brain' and walk away).

Only problem… yep you guessed it! We're the same goddamn gender! I know that I'm apparently bi, though the liking guys still does make me feel weird (why wouldn't it?), but news flash! That doesn't make Reyna the same too. I mean she once offered (when I was a boy of course) which meant she had feelings for me too, but now…. Ugh! I really hate you Aphrodite!

After about another hour or so, the train seemed to slow down, and the conductor announced our stop. Al jumped off the seat and said, "Meet you at the main entrance. I'm about to burst" He then rushed out of the train, much before I could point out that there was a bathroom on the train.

Reyna and I stepped out of the train and immediately my vision was compromised. Black strands flew in and out of my vision, sometimes completely blinding me. I think you know where I'm going with this. I growled in frustration. Reyna looked at me with both a sympathetic and amused look on her face. "You do realize that you could just tie your hair back right?" she asked. I scoffed, "I know that…" I replied hesitantly. She looked at me in surprise and said, "You've been like this for so long and you still don't know how to do that?"

I grumbled and said, "Just shut up and help me. There should be one in my pack" She took one out and yanked my hair back. "Ow! What the hell! You trying to rip my hair out of my skull?" I yelled with quite a few people around us staring. I looked down, embarrassed, and let Reyna finish. I tugged annoyed at my hair. It felt so irritating like someone was constantly tugging at it from behind and trust me I know what that was like. Sometimes the seven from the prophecy were not the nicest and most understanding people (*cough* Leo *cough*).

We walked on and saw Al waiting at the entrance. He looked at us and impatiently said, "Where the hell were you guys? I've been waiting here for like 15 minutes!" I glared at him, but didn't respond

We headed through the city and sat down to rest on a bench next to Lake Michigan. We got bored, so we started having a rock flipping contest. Reyna was badly losing. Hey! No one told Al and I that we couldn't use our powers! Before Al could throw the rock he had ready in his hand, a ripple appeared in the water and moved towards us. Underneath I saw a naiad waving at me and beckoning me inside the lake. I shrugged and turned to my friends. "Looks like it's a message from my dad. I'll be back in a bit" I said as I followed the naiad into the lake. Once we were deep enough, the naiad turned to me and then vanished. I felt a presence behind me and then I heard a familiar man's voice saying, "Hi Penny"

I turned around and saw my dad standing there in his signature fishing shirt and Bermuda shorts with a full smile on his face. "What are you doing here dad? I thought gods can't directly help and seek out their children in a quest?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow and answered, "Why Penny, I didn't seek you out. You just happened to come across a naiad who was near me. You were probably sharing beauty tips or something" He gave a big hearty laugh as I glared at him because of his comment. "Not funny dad. Not funny at all" He smiled before morphing his face into a serious one. "I told you Penny" he said, "I'll be there whenever you need me" I smiled gratefully before he continued, "But enough stalling. Let's get to the main point"

"I'm going on a hunch here, saying that you don't have any idea where in Montana you have to go" I nodded, feeling embarrassed. "I can't help you too much because of my brother's cursed rules, but I can tell you this. Look out for an old enemy's place here in the city and you'll find what you need" and with that he dissolved into the sea.

 **Reyna POV**

As I sat there waiting for Penny to return, my mind began to wander – not exactly, it was to the person for whom we were waiting for – Penny. Percy or Penny, it didn't matter, but there was always something that she found fascinating about her. I mean he was incredibly good looking as a guy, but she was also drop dead gorgeous as a girl. I spaced out and I was suddenly nudged out of my thought because of Al screaming my name. "Wow, you're unresponsive sometimes. What were you thinking about?" he asked to which I replied a simple 'nothing'. He grinned and said, "Right. My bad. Let me rephrase the question. _Who_ were you thinking about? You got a little crush you're thinking about?" I looked at him with a guarded expression and said, "Of course not. I was thinking about the quest"

He looked at me with another grin and said, "Right cause that's totally true. You want to know something about me? It just so happens that when people swear they are telling the truth, it's usually on my mom's river. So, you know what that means? I can detect a lie from just about anyone. Regardless of how well you guard your emotions" I looked at him dumbfounded. "Wow. That's like Apollo level stuff" I replied. "So, who is it?" he asked.

"Never mind, why am I asking? The answer is so obvious. You've been admiring her for the past few days. Someone like a certain daughter of Poseidon?" I blushed, but quickly hid it. "You sure you're not a child of Aphrodite?" I asked? He grinned and said, "Nope, but that's all the confirmation I need. Just took a guess. You shouldn't give up to people that easily" I glared at him and sighed, "Yeah but it doesn't matter. Right now, we're on a very important quest. Plus, she's going through stuff right now hat just wouldn't make it right… I said as I trailed off" Al waved all of that off and said, "Yeah yeah, but if there's anything that's obvious, it's that that girl likes you back. She keeps stealing glances at you. I don't know what this problem she's going through is, but don't you think it's the kind where some extra love will benefit her?" You don't know what you're talking about Al" I said irritated, "It's so much more complicated than that. It's just…" and I was interrupted with a figure walking towards us. I turned to see the ever-beautiful Penny walking out of the lake.

"Anything I missed?" she asked as she looked at the pair of us, "You two seemed to be getting into a heated argument" "It's nothing" I said waving my hand to pass the subject, "But what happened down there?" I asked. Penny filled us in on her conversation with her dad. "Well, I've never encountered anyone in Chicago before, but I think we both know of three people who have" I said. Penny nodded her head and said gravely, "I don't like it but it looks like we have to go to the lair of Medea"

 _ **And there's the next chapter guys. I didn't expect to be writing this so fast, but reviews piled in, and well I'm just happy that there are still people who want this story to continue. So, thanks guys and I hope that I can give you good content in the future. Apart from that, I finally decided to start with the whole love pairing thing. I'm not that good of a romance writer so bear with me.**_

 _ **Oh, that reminds me. What kind of writer do you guys think I am? It's been bugging me. Leave your answers in a review cause seriously I'm really curious. Maybe that'll even give me an idea as to how to continue writing this story. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Al POV**

Well sewers are disgusting. But then again, I've smelt worse. It just so happens that when you drop fish bait all over yourself, you're not very aromatic. Penny said that Jason, Piper and Leo had found the entrance to that mall in one of the sewers. So her lovely idea was to search each and every sewer in the city.

"Ugghhh" I grumbled at Penny, "We've been at this for hours. We won't get anywhere searching like this under the time constraint that we have. My mother's getting weaker, and I bet so are all the other gods"

"How do you know this?" asked Reyna

"I can feel my connection to the Styx decreasing. It won't be long before my powers completely disappear. By this rate, I'd say we have about two weeks to save my mom"

"Shit" Reyna swore, "There's gotta be a faster way to look for this place"

"I don't think that'll be a problem Reyna" Penny said, "I think I see something up ahead"

We walked along the tunnel and at the end was a hollowed-out space where I assumed an elevator would go. There was a big 'M' emblazoned on the wall, and next to it was a sign that was too charred and cracked to read.

"Ummm Okay" I said, "We found the entrance, but how the hell do we get up? The elevator must've been blown in the explosion"

Penny had a thoughtful look and said, "I think I may have an idea"

She closed her eyes, evidently trying to concentrate on something. Water droplets started appearing around her and I gasped. She was channeling the water vapor into water droplets. Wow. I didn't even know that was possible. As the water formed, it formed a ring around her until she was completely surrounded and enveloped in the water. When she opened her eyes, she didn't look tired from all the summoning, but rather she looked slightly more energetic.

"How are you not tired from all of that?" I asked, curious about what just happened.

She grinned and said, "Chemistry 101 Al. When water is in its gaseous state it has more energy. So, when I turned it into a liquid form, the energy was released and travelled into my body. All the energy I used to change the vapor was replenished, with some bonus energy on the side. Bu that wasn't the hard part. This one is. Can you guys please step inside the water bubble? Don't worry. I've made it so that you can breathe"

We walked into Penny's bubble. I can breathe underwater, so this wasn't new for me, but I can only imagine what it would be like for Reyna. Penny closed her eyes once again, and suddenly the water around us began to vibrate. It jerked, and we jerked along with it. Slowly it started to move. I looked at Penny and saw that she was straining to control the water. We moved upwards through the elevator shaft and landed in the first floor. The water immediately collapsed along with Penny. She looked completely exhausted.

Reyna helped her up and Penny had to lean on her to stand. If you looked close enough, you could see the faint blush on Reyna's face. I internally rolled my eyes. Why doesn't she just go for it already? But I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Alright. So, we don't really know why we're here. If it's Medea related, I would guess that it's a spell or a potion or something" I said. "We should split up and search the place"

"No" Reyna replied, "That wouldn't be a good idea. Penny's a tiny bit helpless at the moment, and we don't know what might be lurking around here. We should stick together and search for a way to find your mother"

I shrugged. We began to walk, but rather slowly because of Penny. We came across the main counter and started to search. I found a purple vial that said, 'Instant Energy' and I handed it to Penny. She chugged it and a few minutes later, she seemed like she was back to normal. We kept looking around. Out of nowhere a faint sea-green light appeared and formed a trail. I swear, Poseidon is a cool god. We followed the light up two flights of stairs and we reached a platform type thing. It was more like a stage. The light immediately disappeared. We stood there, not knowing what to do, until a circular panel opened up on the stage, revealing a person standing there.

"Welcome dear guests" The stranger said. He had a deep voice, obviously male. He was also wearing a black cloak, covering most of his body. Something seemed off about him though, by the way he was standing.

"It's so nice that you could make it in time for the performance. I hardly get any audience these days" he said again.

"Ummm, I'm sorry to interrupt" Penny said, "But who exactly are you? Should we not know of the person whose amazing concert we're about to listen to?

"You do not know my name?" the figure asked. You could hear a slight tone of anger in his voice.

He ripped off his cloak and revealed himself. There was nothing weird about him at all. He was of a normal height and had no weird scarred or mangled face. He seemed like a normal person. Oh, wait sorry! He was a satyr.

We sighed in relief. It was just a satyr. He wouldn't harm us.

"Hello" Penny said, "Thank god you're a satyr. I'm one of Grover's closest friends. Could you help us? We're supposed to be looking for something around here to help us along with a quest of ours"

The satyr had a very confused look on his face, "Grover? Who's this Grover" he asked.

Penny frowned and was about to reply before she was cut off by the satyr.

"Look I don't know who this friend of yours is, but you have come for a concert have you not? Then please listen"

He took something out from the cloak on the floor and brought it up to his lips. It was a beautifully crafted flute, with intricate designs crisscrossing the surface of it. The satyr started to play his flute and I… I didn't have any words for it. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever heard. Listening to the music brought back all of my happiest memories from my childhood. All the camping tricks, all the training sessions with my mom, fishing with my father, I could go on. As we lay entranced by the music, none of us noticed the rope that was slowly sneaking towards us.

The satyr finished to last note of his song and looked up. We broke out of our trance to find that we were all tied up by a rope.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, "How did this happen?" I glared up at the satyr who had a smug look on his face.

"Let us go satyr!" Reyna shouted. The satyr remained like that - grinning.

"I don't know why you ever thought I was on your side. As soon as you saw me, you should have realized what you had gotten yourselves into"

"Yeah, well maybe we just don't know who the hell you are" Penny shouted.

The satyr's smug look slowly turned from its current one into a look of uncontrolled rage.

"You really don't know who I am?" He shouted, "After I am done with you three, you will never forget my name"

"Which is what now?" I asked, testing the satyr's patience.

His look of rage intensified as he shot towards me and stood right in front of me.

"How do you not know who I am?" He shouted, "I AM MARSYAS"

 _ **Hey guys, I'm finally here with another update. Just an FYI about his story, all of the villains that will be showing up in this story are all original names that have either come from Rick Riordan or Greek Mythology in general. So, if you're wondering about what might come in the next chapter, maybe go read up on who exactly Marsyas is, though I can't guarantee that it will be the most obvious of things.**_

 _ **Anyway, on to the more main concerns. I've noticed that the amount of views and reviews that I receive are reducing, so I want to here it from you guys. I'm not shutting this story down, because I don't want to, but tell me what you guys want from this story. I already have it all planned out, but I don't mind tweaking it a bit so that you guys like it better. So please voice in the reviews about what you guys want out of this story. So that's all for now, so I guess I'll see you guys next week!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Reyna POV**

 **I AM MARSYAS**

"I'm sorry. Who now?" Penny asked stupidly.

I secretly cursed her. She wasn't making this any better, so I simply nudged her harshly as much as I could in these bindings.

"She's only kidding" I said, "Of course we know who you are. You're the great Marsyas – the best musician this world has ever seen"

Marsyas seemed to calm down a little after I said that. Though he still glared slightly in Penny's direction.

"It's a good thing that your friend over here has some sense and knows the most blatantly obvious of things. Yes, I am Marsyas" He nodded slowly. He walked back towards the stage and sat down on the floor.

He brought the flute to his lips and seemed like he was about to play something.

"Wait!" I shouted. I had no clue why I did that. If I did the most random things on impulse, then I must be hanging out with Penny way too much. He looked up at me impatiently, waiting to hear why he was being interrupted.

"Don't play your flute yet, great Marsyas" I said, desperately trying to think of a plan. I knew that once he started to play his instrument, we would all be helpless.

"Yeah" Al continued, "Cause why would we want to hear you play? Reyna there was just kidding. I have absolutely no idea who you are. And why should I? You're nothing but a rookie satyr"

I looked at him in shock, wondering what the hell he was doing, but before I could cut in, he gave me a firm look signaling that he had a plan of some sorts. I looked back towards Marsyas and saw that the look of rage was once again building upon his face.

"You don't know who I am?" Marsyas said, his voice raising as he spoke, "I am Marsyas, the greatest musician ever to walk this planet"

"Yeah, well we all know that's not true" Al cut in, "Otherwise you wouldn't be dead right now"

Marsyas burst and shouted, "That vile god cheated! He knew that he wouldn't win and so he made up a new round that he knew I couldn't do with my flute"

He smirked and said, "You know what's funny? This very instrument that I use was made by a goddess. Athena in fact. How fitting it is that I kill the children of the gods with an item of their own making. And as soon as I'm done with you fools, I'll make that hideous so-called God of Music pay for what he did to me"

He once again lifted the flute to his mouth, but out of nowhere it was slapped out of his hands. He looked up in surprise to see a tendril of water floating in front of him. I looked towards Penny to see that she had an evil smile on her face. The water tendril immediately snapped towards Marsyas, slapping him backwards and into the back of the stage.

"You infuriating demigod! You are all beneath me! ( _ **Heh. Flashback to Avengers anyone?**_ ) I will kill you all slowly and painfully. I care not that the master wants you alive you pathetic excuse for a child of Poseidon!"

He rushed forward, grabbing a metal pole that looked like it was broken off from somewhere (obviously. Everything in this place was broken from that explosion) and smacked Penny in the gut with it.

Penny's eyes widened as she was completely winded, and she fell to the floor trying to catch her breath. Blood roared in my ears, responding to my anger. I concentrated on my powers as a daughter of Bellona and sent my strength and anger towards Penny. By the amount I shared it was almost like it could be seen as I slouched, and Penny stood up, easily snapping all of the bonds. Though she seemed confused as to where she got all of this strength.

She took out riptide and uncapped it to allow the bronze sword out of its scabbard of sorts. She slashed at the satyr, who only managed to just block the strike with the pole. But the force of the strike ripped the pole out of his hands. He was looking frantically everywhere for something and then his eyes rested on a particular object. I looked at where he was looking and shouted out to Penny to look out.

Marsyas lunged forward towards his flute, but just before he could do so, the tendril of water grabbed the flute and chucked it towards me. Just before the flute hit me, Penny was right next to me and slashed my bonds as I easily caught the flute.

I looked back towards Marsyas who was cowering on the floor, his only weapon having been taken away from him as I said, "This is your problem Marsyas. It is the reason that you died last time. You assume that you are the best in the world but know that the gods are always the best at something. Your pride killed you last time, and it has done the same now"

Penny stalked towards him and grabbed him by the collar. She readied her sword to strike and said, "I don't like hurting nature spirits, but it seems that you are the one black dot in them"

He laughed out loud, "No no demigod. You don't understand. You think that the gods are the best? They will all fall by the might of my master. And you, _daughter_ of Poseidon, you will have it worst of all. My master has special tortures set up for you because of what you did to him. Kill me, and it won't make a difference. You will all die soon enough"

Penny had a look of anger in her eyes as she thrust her sword into Marsyas. The satyr opened his mouth to speak but before he could his body disappeared and, in his place, stood a disgusting pot of weeds.

Penny freed Al from his chains. We saw a fire nearby and walked towards it. Penny threw the weeds into the fire and said, "For you Apollo. The remains of your old foe"

I also looked at the flute in my hands and threw it into the fire. _Here you go Lady Athena. Take back what was rightfully yours_. As soon as both the objects disappeared into the fire, the fire itself disappeared and in its place stood a compass.

Al picked it up and said, "Well people, if I'm not wrong this is our tracking device. Let's get going. There's no reason we should linger here for longer" and he set off, with a determined look on his face and I knew he was making a promise to his mother that we would find her.

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the small chapter, but I got through what I had hoped for this chapter so…. Oh well. Right response time. Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed. Makes me feel good that you all appreciate how this story is moving. The views have also been steadily increasing so thanks to all those who are reading this story. And Mr. DarkFrost271, sorry if the rating was misleading, so I changed it. I might add a few later on in the story, but now's not the time for that. But don't worry there will be some later. Anyway, thanks for reading leave your comments in a review and PM me for any questions that you have. See you guys later!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'll explain later. But for now, take the next chapter.**_

 **Al POV**

Well, that was one boring trip. We caught another train that went straight from Illinois to Montana. Reyna and Penny were alternating between trying to plan, being stressed and making googly eyes at each other. I have no clue why one of them hasn't gone for it yet. Oh well!

Me on the other hand, I was getting worried. By the time we had reached Montana, I had felt a difference within myself. I had lost too much power. I was almost just a clear-sighted mortal, which meant only one thing – my mom's almost gone.

We had arrived at a small little town called Cooke City – close to the Wyoming boarders. It was such a small town with hardly any people in it.

"Alright Reyna. What does the compass show?" I asked her.

She pointed towards the mountains near the city and said, "In that direction"

Penny walked up to some stranger and asked, "Hi. Could you tell us which the most famous mountain is in that range?"

The stranger looked at her and said, "That'd be Granite Peak"

Penny thanked him and walked back to us to find us staring at her blankly.

"What?" she asked, "I can only assume that they would keep a goddess somewhere big. These enemies all seem to want something big for their stuff"

"As clear as ever Penny" Reyna mumbled, and I snorted, thinking along the same aspect.

We asked some local for directions to the mountain and started making our way.

 **Time skip to quite some time later**

We stared up at the mountain in awe. It was absolutely huge ( **10** **th** **largest in the USA** ).

"Alright we made our way down here Penny" Reyna said, "But what do we do from here? How do we know if it's even here?"

"Oh, it's here all right" I said, "I can feel my mom's energy and it's very close, but it's really weak. We need to hurry guys, or I won't have a mom anymore"

We searched and searched near the mountain's base until we heard a shout from Penny. I ran towards her and saw her looking at a huge hole in the mountain.

"Guys, I think this is it" Penny said as she continued to look at the entrance.

 **Penny POV**

We set out into the mountain. It was really dark, but thankfully not so much that we couldn't see. Also, thankfully it was a straight path with no branches, but it was eerily quiet.

"Guys" I said, "Why is it this quiet? If this is a place that they're guarding a goddess, then shouldn't it be more, I dunno, monster infested?"

I got no answer, so I shrugged and kept my thoughts for myself, at least I did until we reached the cavern.

The tunnelway opened up into a huge cavern at least 100 meters high ( **sorry people, I use the metric** ), and the worst part? It was full of mosters. Hellhounds, empousai, dracaenas to name a few. All gathered together doing gods know what.

"Shit" Reyna said, "We may be good fighters, but there's no way we can fight our way through that. There's got to be at least 200 monsters"

"Maybe we don't have to" Al said, "I don't sense my mom's energy in this cavern, but a little farther ahead. Look, there's a lit passageway up ahead. We'll just have to skirt around the monsters a bit"

And so that's what we did. We crept along the wall, keeping to the darkness until we reached the passageway. I looked back at the crowd of monsters. I knew we couldn't let them be, but hopefully with the power of Styx, we could take them down.

We resumed our walk down the corridor. I still found it weird that nothing had attacked us yet. I mean they've kidnapped a freakin goddess!

 _Hey Percy,_ I thought _remember that little demigod rule of not jinxing it? Well you don't seem to have remembered it_

I bunch of monsters stood in our path, guarding what seemed like a door.

"Ahh the heroesss have arrived" a dracaena hissed, "and jussst in time. The massster wasss getting bored"

 _Oh shit_ I thought _The master person was here?_

I uncapped riptide and took my stance while Al and Reyna did the same with their weapons. Al looked slightly sickly though. His energy must be draining fast. I shifted my stance so that me and Reyna were slightly blocking Al. I saw him frown a bit, but he didn't say anything. Without another word, we leapt into action.

I parried a trident from a dracaena and whipped around and stabbed a hellhound in the snout. I was getting a bit overwhelmed, fighting about 5 to 1. Reyna and Al were both in the same situation, though Al didn't seem to be fairing well. His strikes were slow, and he was getting injured easily. It seemed the only way to survive this fight would be to escape from that door.

"Head to the door" I shouted as I stabbed a cyclops, covering myself in the golden remains.

We rushed towards it and yanked on it. We rushed through and slammed the door shut.

Turning around, we were in another big room, though this one wasn't empty. There were glowing stones scattered everywhere across the cave and other mechanical mumbo jumbo that Leo could go on for days about, but I didn't care, because the main attraction was in the corner of the cave.

A large prison cell lay in the corner, with a lady chained down. She looked frail and lifeless as she was slumped against the floor. Most importantly, she had features that reminded me of a certain person.

"MOM!" Al shouted as he immediately rushed over to the goddess. We followed him into the cell as he held his mother up.

"Alitheios, is that you" she whispered, clearly struggling to even talk.

"Shh mom don't say anything. We're going to get you out of here" Al said softly. I'd never seen that side of him before – a caring side.

"Alright" I said, "Let's get you out of these chains Lady Styx"

Then a booming laughter erupted in the cave with a guttural and gruff voice accompanying it.

"I don't think it will be that easy demigod"

 _ **Ahhh finally done with another chapter. I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. My exams are coming up and so I needed to concentrate more. They're not done yet, so I'm saying right now that there won't be any updates for a while. But fear not! They do get over soon and so I'll be back mid-April. Anyway, sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par. I wasn't really happy with it, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter so…. Send in reviews with praises and critiques about the story cause they both help. Go and tell your friends about this story! I'm kidding. God I'm starting to sound like a youtuber and so I shall. Don't forget to slap that favorite button and follow the story. Anyway, I'll see you guys in April!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys quick Author's note. As you guys can tell the story name has changed. I'm tired of the whole fem Percy thing. Story line will continue as normal so take the next chapter.**_

 **Reyna POV**

I froze and turning around slowly, unsheathing my sword. Slowly walking out of the shadows, was a humanoid figure. Obviously not one that was human size. Stepping out of the shadows, the giant grinned down at us. He wasn't that big, maybe about 9 feet tall. His hair was braided with pieces of gems, the glowing ones that were present in this very cave. He wore a celestial bronze chest plate and just a loincloth to cover himself. His legs were that classic scaly dragon legs which meant only one thing.

"No, that's not possible" I whispered in shock.

"Ummm Reyna? What're you talking about" Penny asked.

"He's a Gigantes" I replied.

"What the hell? I thought they were all gone after Gaea died!" Al said.

I turned towards the giant, "How are you here? Your mother is gone!"

He sneered, "My mother? I don't care for that woman. She threw me and my siblings aside just because we weren't made for a specific god to kill. But that just means that I am not limited to one enemy. I will destroy all that come in my path including you demigods"

He made his way towards us, taking out his spear from his back, leisurely swinging it from side to side.

"Ok people game face on" I said, "We need a god to beat this giant, which means we need to free Lady Styx as fast as possible"

"I'll hold him off" Penny said, "you two need to free Styx" She uncapped riptide and charged towards the giant.

"She's annoyingly brave" Al said as we turned towards the goddess beside us. He didn't seem to be doing so well. His eyes had lost their color and he was visibly hunching.

"You might not be able to help me here Al" I said, "These chains are specifically designed to control yours and your moms power"

Al frowned and seemed about to say something when the door burst open and the monsters from before piled into the room.

"Looks like I have something to do now" Al said as he took out his trident and turned towards the monsters.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted, "You can hardly stand. You can't fight those monsters! You'll die Al"

"Someone needs to guard you while you work on the chains or else you'll die and so will Penny" he retorted as he stood guard, "Now get to work on those chains and free my mother"

 **Penny POV**

I charged towards the giant and our weapons met with a loud clang.

"You can never hope to beat me girl. I am Athos, you puny human. I fought your father in the first war. I couldn't kill him then. Looks like I'll have to kill you instead"

He swung his spear towards me and struck at my midsection. I dodged and continued to evade him, not bothering to strike. I had to buy time until Styx was freed. He seemed to be getting frustrated, thrusting his spear more rashly now. I glanced sideways to see how Reyna and Al were doing. Al looked worn down, barely able to hold himself in battle. Being near his mother must've been the only thing keeping him going. Reyna… what the hell? She was lying on the ground and spasming as her right hand kept sawing on the chain.

I had been distracted for long enough. I turned back just in time to see Athos swing his spear like a bat. It hit me, and I went flying back and hit the wall. I groaned in pain and took the support of my hands to stand up. My left arm flared in pain and I knew I had broken it. I stood up wearily and held my sword up as Athos ran back towards me and our duel continued.

 **Reyna POV**

I sat down next to Styx and raised my sword to cut the chains down. I struck down on the chains and I fell to the ground writhing. The battlefield disappeared from my vision and I found myself standing in the last place I ever wanted to be – back in San Juan in my house. Events started to flash by my eyes.

I saw my sister and I sitting down by the fireplace, hiding from our father. The scene flashed, and I then saw myself with a golden dagger in my hand, plunging it into my father's chest, a look of absolute hatred towards his own daughters.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I saw these visions. All the worst moments of my life – the one's I hated. I tried to shout out or move, but I was stuck in place, silent as a dead person.

The scene flashed again, and I saw myself in a more recent setting. Nico and Hedge were reaching over to the Athena Parthenos and I was staring at the ghosts of my ancestors.

 _Murderer_

 _Traitor_

I started sobbing, hugging myself and shouting for the visions to go away.

I saw Bryce Lawrence's face telling me that I was under arrest for patricide and I saw Orion's face as he shot Blackjack and had me pinned on the ground.

Finally, I saw something I'm quite sure I'd never seen – it was Al with a spear running through his gut, stabbing a glowing sword towards an unknown figure.

My visions faded away and I found myself lying on the floor of the cave, my sword dropped beside me and a pool of chains fallen around. I stood up, shaking, the visions I saw still running through my head as I controlled myself not to break down crying. I felt a sudden rush of energy next to me.

I looked up and saw Lady Styx with his fist clutching the chains as she drew her power from it. She stood up straight, giving me a grateful look and rushed off towards the giant, stygian iron swords appearing in both her hands.

I looked sideways to see a newly invigorated Al fighting the monsters like a complete demon. He was a whirlwind of destruction and no monster could face his skills with his trident.

I tried to stand but found that I had no strength to do so, so I slumped back against the wall of the cave and watched the events unfold.

 **Penny POV**

Athos ran towards me with his spear raised, ready to gut me until a sword blocked his strike. I looked up and saw Lady Styx at full strength bursting with energy holding her stygian iron swords ready for battle. I grinned – this battle was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

She let lose at him with a whirlwind of strikes and blows as he struggled to block her. On the other hand, I was struggling to get up. Styx swept Athos off his feet and slammed him into the ground. She stabbed his straight through his gut and into the ground so that the giant was pinned. She gestured for me to come over. I limped slowly towards the 2 powerful entities, while Styx occasionally stabbed Athos with her other sword to keep him down. I raised riptide, ready to strike.

"Your time here is over Athos" Styx said.

The giant let out a guttural laugh, "You think this is the end? Many of my forgotten siblings still live, and you've seen my master goddess. You stand no chance. See you in Tartarus"

I shut him up by stabbing him in his neck as he melted back into the ground.

The battle was over. Al was standing over a mountain of golden dust, his trident in his hand. He looked in our direction and run towards us, jumping at his mother and engulfing her in a hug. I smiled at them knowing that a parental bond between a demigod and a god was never this great and then I remembered that my mom doesn't know about this quest. I'm in for it when I reach home.

My eyes fell on a different sight. Reyna was lying against the cavern wall, barely maintaining consciousness. I ran towards her and fell to her side and shook her shoulders.

"Reyna it's all over" I said as she looked up at me, "What happened to you?"

"Chains… memories" was all she was able to say as she slumped back onto the cave wall

I leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and she drifted off into unconsciousness with a smile on her face.

 **Al POV**

I hugged my mom tightly until I heard her shout at me to stop. I released her and stepped back. She was dressed in full stygian iron armor with a powerful and scary aura flowing out of her, but that scariness never reached her face. She had that same kind smile she always had when she saw my dad and I cracking up at some shitty joke and she was beaming with pride.

"I'm so proud of you Alitheios" she said.

I groaned, "Mom come on. Can't you just call me Al? You know I like it better"

"You are my first child and I will call you your proper Greek name" she said, "You are part Greek you know?"

I huffed as she continued, "As much as I want to catch up with you son, I have important information that Olympus needs to know about. Go gather your friends and we'll be off at once"

I turned around and walked towards the girls. I smirked as I saw Penny give Reyna a brief kiss.

 _About time!_

I explained the situation to Penny and we picked Reyna up and walked back towards my mom. She grabbed my hand and we all flashed out.

We were now in front of the doors of the throne room, which we pushed aside and walked inside. It was empty except for the lone goddess tending to the flames.

"Lady Hestia" I said as I bowed.

She turned around and smiled at me, but as soon as she saw the rest of the party she realized the situation and the smile faded from her face. She turned towards the hearth, laying her hands on it. The fire shot 50 meters into the air and the throne room was filled with multiple flashes of light. The gods of Olympus had arrived.

They all took their seats and Zeus gave a questioning look towards Hestia. She turned around and beckoned us forward until we were standing in the middle of the room. Styx grew to her godly height which was considerably smaller than that of the Olympians.

The gods all looked at us and Apollo walked forward and conjured a stretcher for Reyna and started a checkup.

"Styx" Zeus thundered, "Why have you summoned us here?"

"Lords and Ladys of the Council, I have grave news" Styx said, "While I was in the giant's captivity, their master had paid me a visit. I am saddened to say that we have another primordial to fight against – Tartarus is coming"

The throne room erupted into chaos as the gods started shouting and screaming in both panic and anger. Zeus shot a lighting bolt into the air and screamed "SILENCE" until everyone shut up.

"This is not a matter to be discussed in front of demigods" he said, "We will hold this discussion for a later time. Apollo, how is the girl?"

Apollo looked up and said, "She's doing fine. She's just unconscious and she'll be up and running in no time" He got up from the side of the stretcher and returned to his throne.

"You have done Olympus a service, demigods" Zeus grumbled, evidently not happy having to thank some lowly demigods, "You may return back to camp now"

Someone coughed to Zeus' left and Poseidon glared at him.

"I think there are some wrongs to be righted before that" Poseidon said as he glared at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite gulped and closed her eyes. Immediately Hecate appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"Hecate" Poseidon said, "my child has proved herself worthy of your praise, now hasn't she? I believe it is time that she is turned back"

 _Turned back?_ I thought _What the hell is happening here?_

Hecate nodded and tuned to face Penny. She began chanting and Penny started to glow. As the chanting continued the glow began to increase until she was not visible anymore. Hecate finally finished her chanting and the glow slowly died down as I stared in shock. In Penny's place stood a guy with long untamed hair and the same sea-green eyes. He grinned as he looked down on his body until his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Ummm can someone get me some men's clothing?"

 _ **And there it is. Percy's finally back and we end at a sort of season finale. Don't worry there won't be a long break between this and the next chapter… hopefully. Anyway, sorry for the long break since the last update. My holidays are here now and hopefully I can update more often. Don't forget to send in your reviews for the chapter and hopefully I'll see you all soon.**_


	17. The End?

_**Hey guys. It really has been a long time. I'm happy I've finished this much because honestly? I didn't think I'd get this far. I think the last chapter gave a decent ending, so this is it. That would be the end of this book. I don't want to give any false hope, but in the near future I may decide to resume writing, in which case this book will definitely see a sequel. That depends on both you guys and I. I hope I can get my writing mojo back, and at the same time I hope I can get the support to continue too. I've been told that many of you started to read this for the gender swap idea, but that won't continue. So if you guys want to read a normal adventure and romance fic, then please show your support by sending in the reviews because many times that is what kept me writing and it's hopefully what will get a sequel up to. I hope I'll see you guys again soon!**_


End file.
